Where I want to be is with you
by kawaii.chiisa.neko
Summary: After N goes missing, White visits his castle in hopes of seeing him. She learns a lot about the mysterious boy in her visit. On a whim she visits the Orange Islands, where she sees some familiar green hair in the crowd at a festival. Things seem peaceful, but trouble looms on the horizon. And soon, time runs short as a vacation becomes a rescue mission. Ferriswheelshipping.
1. Preface

"Don't worry White. We'll take care of Ghetsis." Cheren said smiling. He turned to where Alder was standing with a defeated looking Ghetsis. "I'll see you soon."

Once they were gone I looked down to the luxury ball on my belt, the pokeball that held the legendary pokemon Zekrom. I was lost in my thoughts when a voice startled me.

"White, I want to talk to you about something," someone said. I turned around to see N looking at me, a pokeball in his hand.

I nodded and walked up to him. We walked up the pathway that lead to where his throne once was, and stopped about halfway.

N stopped and turned to me, "It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town... I was shocked when I heard what your pokemon, your little Tepig was saying. He said that he liked you. He said he wanted to be with you," we walked forward a little more. When we stopped N sighed and shook his head, "I couldn't understand it," he said, "I couldn't believe that there were pokemon who liked people and wanted to be with them. Because up until that moment, I'd never known pokemon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became." He sighed again, "All I kept meeting were pokemon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That's why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling you. I wanted to confront you, hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."

He walked up further still, standing amongst the rubble and ruin of the wall that was broken down by Reshiram. He reached down and pulled a small golden cube off of the larger one that was attached to his belt.

"There is no way a person like me, someone who only understands pokemon- No, actually... I don't understand them either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many pokemon and were surrounded by friends..." he walked closer to the opening. He stopped, keeping his back to me he said, "The champion has forgiven me and what I should do now is something I have to decide for myself," he released Reshiram from the pokeball he was holding and turned to me once more, his emerald eyes locking with my sapphire ones, "White! Dream your dream! Then pursue the ideals to make that dream a reality, and someday you will achieve all that you dream of! Well, then..." He took one graceful and fluid motion to throw the golden cube at me and jump onto Reshiram's back, "Farewell!"

I caught the cube just as the vast white pokemon flew off as fast as it could. Shoving the cube into my pocket I called Zekrom out of his pokeball. He regarded me warmly as I jumped onto his back.

"Fly after N and Reshiram! Please, Zekrom! Fast!" I pleaded with the legendary pokemon that was now my friend and ally.

The deep black pokemon lifted its wings and flew after it's white counterpart. But after a while I could feel the pokemon panting.

_Too much damage from our battle with Ghetsis..._I thought.

"Nevermind, Zekrom, you can't catch up in this condition," I said, "Let's go back." When Zekrom landed back at N's Palace, I climbed off his back. Digging the cube out of my pocket, I looked at Zekrom, "We'll meet them again, right buddy?" I said, tears welling up in my eyes and my voice quivering a bit.

The dragon pokemon looked at me with its giant eyes. He made a worried grumble deep inside his chest as a wave of dizziness hit me and I stumbled. Tripping over a throne chair leg, I hit my head on a piece of the wall that had fallen down.

Before I blacked out I heard Zekrom let out a roar, and felt my hand tighten on the golden cube N gave me before he left.

_**Lili here! I have fallen in love with ferriswheelshipping (WhitexN)! So I decided to try my hand at it! I hope you like the preface, the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Please remember to R&R! Adios!~**_


	2. Chapter 1: Doctor knows best

_**Duhn... duhn... DUHN! Lili here with the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please R&R! **_

_White... Time to wake up now,_Someone said softly. I liked this voice, it was sweet and caring. But I didn't want to wake up. I was comfortable the way I was.

_No no White, you need to wake up, _the voice said again, _Your mother is worried._

My mom? Wait... Who are you?

_Don't worry, White, just wake up... It's time to wake up now... _the voice said again, and then it was gone.

Slowly, I came to. My eyes creaked open less than a mere few centimeters every few seconds. Once they were halfway open I could see beautiful bouquets of flowers, balloons, get well soon cards, and a lady slumped over in a chair.

"Mom," I croaked. _I need water,_I thought. I saw her stir, "Mom." I said louder.

Mom's head snapped up and her eyes went wide, "White! Oh darling you're awake!" she exclaimed rushing over to my bedside, "Can we get a doctor in here please? She's awake."

I looked at her confused, "Mom, what's going on?" I asked, "Why am I in the hospital?"

"Oh, my darling, after your battle with Ghetsis, you hit your head and blacked out," Mom explained, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"How did I get here? There was no one there when I blacked out." I asked, even more confused.

She chuckled a little, a small smile appeared on her lips, "Zekrom brought you. Can you imagine the surprise the doctors had when the legendary black pokemon of Unova showed up with you on his back? He made sure you weren't harmed," she smiled and brushed a strand of hair from my face, "He hasn't left the clearing near the hospital, and he comes to see you every day."

"Haha, I bet that caused people to stare a bit," I joked. But then I remembered something from before I blacked out, "Mom, where did N go?"

"We've been looking for him all week, but we haven't found him," she said.

I gasped, "All week? How long have I been out?"

"A week, we were all worried. I'm just happy you're awake," she said smiling.

Just as I was about to say something, a doctor walked in carrying a glass of a bubbling liquid.

"I'm glad to see you awake after all this time, White." the doctor said handing me the glass, "Drink this, it will make you feel better."

I took the glass and took a tentative sip, it was ginger ale. I continued to drink it while the doctor talked.

"It was quite a shock when I walked outside to see you curled up on Zekrom's back, unconscious at that! He was extremely protective of you, I can only imagine why... But alas, that is not part of my job. Now that you're awake, we're going to perform a few tests to make sure you're okay. And if you meet standards, we can discharge you today." He said smiling at me.

I smiled weakly back, "Thank you, but uh... can I take a shower first?"

"Of course, you have a bathroom in your room, just ring when you finish, and then we will commence." the doctor said, and with a smile he left the room.

"I'll go get your clothes from the car, okay?" Mom said standing.

I smiled at her, "Okay, Mom." I said, wincing at the pain in my head as I sat up in bed and swung my legs out.

"I'll tell them to give you something for your head. Make sure you wait for the nurse to come in and take the IV out of your arm before you take a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes," She smiled again, and as she got up she kissed my forehead.

"See you soon Mom," I said. I waited for a few moments for the nurse to come in. She had blonde hair pulled up in a neat bun that was held up with chopsticks, and the most incredible brown eyes I had ever seen.

"We're all glad you're awake, Miss White. Everyone has heard how you stopped Team Plasma, _and_became the new hero of Unova." She said, cleaning the blood from my arm and putting on a water resistant band aid.

"Uh- thank you ma'am. But when can I see my pokemon?" I asked, getting edgy from not seeing Emboar, Stoutland, or Unfezant.

She smiled, "As soon as you shower and the tests are finished. The bathroom is right in there," She pointed at a door on the right side of the room, "There should be soap, shampoo, conditioner, and other toiletries, if there aren't just call and we can get you some."

I mumbled my thanks as she left the room. I looked at the flowers around my bed and smiled at the names I recognized and even those I didn't. _I had made so many friends over my journey_ I thought. I looked at a beautiful vase full of green, blue, and white flowers; I plucked the card off the holder and read:_ Way to go White! You're the greatest hero ever! Get well soon so we can celebrate! -Love Bianca and Cheren._I smiled at the pink hearts drawn about on the card, and a smiley face Cheren always used to draw when we were kids. After putting the card away, I looked at the various cards, drawings, and flowers that occupied every flat space around me.

Eventually I found a single gold lilly in a skinny crystal vase. I picked up the card that was laying next to it. All it said was "_Until we meet again." _I flipped the card over and looked at every inch of it, but found nothing.

_Could... Could this be from N?_ I asked myself. _If it is... what does it mean? _

I looked at the card one last time, put it back down, and hobbled painfully to the bathroom door.

_This is why I don't stay in one place for too long... I hate being sore._I thought taking off the white hospital gown and letting it fall to the floor. I turned the hot water on and waited for the water to heat up. Turning to the small counter I noticed multiple things in various bottles, bags, and packages. There ranged everything from creamsicle scented shampoo and conditioner, to mint scented bath soaps.

Looking at the assortment of scents and products I finally decided on jasmine shampoo and conditioner, and a mango scented body wash. Letting my hair down from the hair tie, I grabbed a comb and stepped into the steaming shower.

_Oh my Arceus, that's heavenly._ I thought as the hot water fell from the waterfall shower head gently onto my pounding head. I stood under the water for a few minutes, allowing the hot water to relax my tight muscles. I looked down at my arms and saw cuts and bruises, and even more on my legs. I sighed, _These are going to take forever to heal... I wish I didn't bruise like a peach... _I thought, shaking my head slightly.

I grabbed the shampoo off the shelf I put it on, squeezed a small amount into the palm of my hand, and started to massage it into my hair. I was _extremely_ careful of the obvious bump on my head. I started to think about my pokemon. _I hope Emboar is okay... He's really timid. He doesn't really like anyone when I'm not around. I wonder if Stoutland is still running everyday like we used to. Unfezant mastered Sky Attack when we battled Ghetsis. _I sighed,_ I need to see Zekrom._I thought, grabbing a washcloth from the towel rack on the wall outside the shower.

Dousing it in mango body wash I allowed my mind to wonder as I tried to scrub the hospital smell out of my skin, only stopping when my skin was glowing red and tingling a little bit. Happy with what I accomplished, I quickly washed my face and shut the water off.

It took a few seconds of groping around the wall to find one of the thick, warm, fluffy towels, but I eventually found one. Stepping out of the shower I wrapped the towel tightly around my body and brushed my hair out. Leaving it down I noticed a pair of clothes on the counter and smiled as I recognized the clothes from my journey. Pulling them on as quickly as my headache would allow, I proceeded to brush my teeth.

Someone knocked on the door making me jump out of my skin, "White? Darling, are you okay in there?" Mom said a hint of worry in her voice.

I put the toothbrush back in the holder and opened the door, "I'm fine Mom. You don't need to worry."

She just hmpf'ed as the doctor walked in, a nurse behind him walking with a cart of medical instruments. I gulped at the sight of needles, but otherwise tried to look calm and collected. I brushed my still wet hair behind my ear and sat on the bed.

"We're just going to draw some blood, check your vitals, and do a few other tests. Nothing too major, I promise, since we did a lot of tests while you were unconscious." the doctor said, looking at his clipboard. He looked up and saw me eyeing the needles, "White, don't worry you won't even feel it. I promise," he said, holding up his right hand.

"If you say so, Doc," I said. I clapped my hands together, "Let's get this show on the road. I want to see my pokemon."

The nurse smiled and opened the door. Suddenly a little ball of grey and white bounded into the room and jumped on my lap, rubbing it's fuzzy little face against my cheek.

"Minccino! Cino!" it said snuggling my cheek as if she could meld into me.

"Minccino!" I exclaimed, so happy to see her. I scratched under her chin and she giggled and rolled around on my lap.

"We thought it would be good for you to have her here," the nurse said, "Your mother told us about your fear of needles. We figured this would help." she said walking over to me, her hand behind her back, "Minccino, you need to keep White distracted, okay?"

The chinchilla pokemon nodded in a determined way and jumped off my lap and started to show me her double team, and how far along she had come along from when we were training. I smiled at the chinchilla pokemon, using my left hand to pet the top of the real Minccino's head.

"All done," the nurse said putting a bandaid on my arm.

"That's all?" I said surprised.

She nodded, "All I have to do is bring it to the lab to be tested. That wont be long," she said, putting two vials of my blood into a foam cooler, "I will be back doctor."

"Okie doke," he said, finally finishing what I guessed was paperwork, "Let's get these tests down so you can get out of here."

"The faster these get done, the quicker I can see my pokemon, Doc," I said. I looked at Minccino and smiled. _It feels good to be around pokemon._I thought.

"I'm sure you're just as itchy to see them as they are to see you," he said, pulling his stethoscope from the pocket of his lab coat.

I felt a familiar tugging sensation at my heart, _I'll see you soon guys!_e before he left.


	3. Chapter 2: Good to go!

_**Lili here! Sorry this chapter is so boring ~.~ I don't want it to be boring, but I needed a little bit of time to figure out what I'm going to do with the next few chapters. Plus, I'm working on another fanfiction on top of this one! But none-the-less, I hope you enjoy this slow and sleepy chapter. Remember to R&R, I really like getting reviews! **_

"Alrighty then... Everything is done. You're good to go, White." the doctor said, putting his clipboard down.

"Thank Arceus," I said getting off the scale and putting on my shoes again.

"Remember White, you have a pretty bad concussion. You need to take this medication if you start getting a headache, if you don't it can lead to you losing consciousness." he said handing me a little white bottle full of white pills.

"Thanks Doc," I said storing the bottle in my bag, "My follow up appointment is in a month, right?" he nodded, "So... I can see my pokemon now?"

He laughed, "Go ahead, they should be outside. Becareful not to over exert yourself though!" he yelled as I ran past him. I rushed down the corridors, looking for the main door. Following the signs I found my way outside, where my loyal team was waiting for me.

I ran to Emboar and threw my arms around his warm body, "I missed you guys so much!" I said, giggling as he licked my face.

I stood apart from him to look at the rest of my team. My Stoutland, Unfezant, Emolga, and Axew all crowded around me, trying to give me sloppy kisses on the cheek, or vying for my attention to show me something I missed while I was gone.

Emolga was sitting on my head, making my hair all static-ee, when I heard a roar from above. I looked up once he climbed onto my back. Stoutland, Unfezant, and Axew stopped jumping on me as the sun above our heads was blacked out by a giant black dragon pokemon. He roared again.

"Zekrom!" I yelled, thrilled to see him again. I ran over to him, Emolga still clinging to my back. He bent his head down to nuzzle his nose against my hand. I heard a rumbling in his chest and realized this was a sound of happiness. I put my forehead on his nose, "Thank you, Zekrom. You saved me."

Suddenly an image flashed in my mind. It was of me falling and hitting my head back at N's castle. But I exprienced it from someone else's point of view, but who's? Another image flashed in my mind. Zekrom sitting by a lake drinking water, looking at his reflection.

"Oh my Arceus..." I whispered.

"What is it, White?" Mom asked finally making it to the front door.

I turned to her, "It's Zekrom, he's projecting images into my mind! We can talk like this! Right?" I said, turning back to Zekrom. He nodded and showed me the image of me falling again, "Yes, I'm better now."

He made more happy noises deep within his chest and showed me images of the things I missed; him flying me here; the doctors rushing outside, and they're shocked faces when they saw him; visiting the window by my hospital room everyday.

I smiled, "Thank you, Zekrom. You're the best." I kissed the top of his nose and turned to Mom, "Can we go home now? I'm really tired."

"Of course darling, I'll call a taxi." she said, pulling her cell phone out of her purse and making a call.

Unfezant hopped over to me and opened her wings, gesturing for me to jump on her back, so she could fly me home. I walked over to her and pet the soft downy feathers just under her wings.

"Not today. In a few days when I feel better. I promise," I told her. She crooned and took off into the sky toward Nuvema Town. Stoutland licked my cheek and started running after Unfezant.

While we waited for the taxi, Emboar and Emolga showered me with affection, that I returned, and Zekrom stood silently beside me.

"Emolga! Molga!" the sky squirrel pokemon said, jumping off Emboar's head and flying into the sky. I watched him do a few flips and some new tricks he learned before he landed back on Emboar's head. Emboar just sat silently the whole time, giving off extra heat to keep me warm encase I was cold.

Axew just sat next to my foot and laid her head on my leg, starting to doze off. _Lazy,_I thought.

Zekrom lifted his head and looked out into the distance.

"What is it?" I asked looking up at him. The pain in my neck made me wince.

An image of a taxi popped into my head.

"Oh, is the taxi coming?" he nodded. I gave Axew, Emboar, and Emolga both hugs and a kiss on the cheek before returning them to their pokeballs. I pulled the Luxury ball off my belt and looked at it and then back at Zekrom, "I don't want to put you back in here... But my house isn't big enough for you..."

Images flashed through my mind of the forest around Nuvema town, and then an image of the clearing that was burned down a few years ago in a fire.

I smiled at him, "You can go there if you want," I said hugging his nose when he bent down to nuzzle my cheek, "I promise I'll visit as soon as I get better!"

He made a happy noise, as if to say _I'll be waiting._Then he lifted his wings and his tail, that looks like a electricity generator, started to glow blue. He looked back at me once and flew off.

The taxi pulled up a few moments later and stared at me in shock, but said nothing as Mom and I piled into the back of the cab.

I listened to Mom tell the taxi driver our adress. As I rested my head on the headrest, I looked out the window I could see the black speck on the horizon that was Zekrom. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting the hum and vibration of the moving car lull me to sleep.

_White... How are you? _a voice said.

"Hey! You're the voice from earlier! Who are you?" I yelled turning around mutiple times, but seeing no one, only seeing tropical looking trees.

_Please... Just tell me how you are,_ the voice said softly, _Did the doctors find anything wrong?_

"I... I'm fine I just have a concussion." I said confused. Why did my subconcious want to know how I was? Shouldn't it already know.

_Thank Arceus. I could have never forgiven myself if anything had happened to you..._

"Forgiven yourself? Wha..." I started to say.

_I shouldn't have run off like that... _

"Run.. run off? Who are you! Show yourself!" I yelled again.

_I can't, not yet at least. _The voice said, the soft but masculine voice starting to grow fainter, _But I can give you this... _

Something appeared in my hand, but I didn't bother to look. "Tell me who you are!"

_Good bye for now, White..._ it said, getting fainter and fainter, _Good bye..._

"No!" I yelled, I started running for the treeline, hoping to find whoever the voice belonged to. "Wait! No! No!" I yelled, but the treeline faded and I was jolted awake.

I looked from side to side, hoping to still be dreaming.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" Mom said, looking at me worried.

I sighed, "Nothing... just a dream." I shook my head and regretted it, "And a headache."

Mom smiled, "Well as soon as we get to the house, I will give you your medicine. Okay?"

I smiled at her and nodded, clenching my hands together. Stopping when something dug into the palm of my right hand.

_What the..._ I thought, opening my palm to reviel a small gold cube. I looked at it puzzled. _Where did this come from?_ I wondered, only remembering that the voice in my dream gave me something. _Could this be it?_I pondered it for a bit more.

"White," Mom said, snapping me out of my daze, "Welcome home darling."

I looked up at the house I grew up in, looking the same as it did when I first started my journey. Unfezant was perched on the roof, on a perch I made for her whenever I was home. Stoutland was laying on the front porch, only becoming alert when he saw me walk out from behind the taxi.

I let Emboar, Emolga, and Axew out of their pokeballs, and watched at Emolga and Axew found their places around the house. Emboar stayed with me while I walked into the house and took my medicine.

I gave him a sweetpoffin as we exited the kitchen, which made him very happy. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch... well... I did. Emboar sat on the floor next to me, providing me with plenty of warmth. I methodically scratched behind his ear while watching my favourite TV show.

"White! I have to go to the market to get some food! I'll be back in an hour!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Alrighty tighty! I'll be fine!" I said. I heard the door close, and I pulled the cube out of my pocket again. Still scratching behind Emboar's ear, I stared at the cube.

Where did it come from?


	4. Chapter 3: Where I last saw you

It had been a few weeks since I was released from the hospital. My concussion was almost gone, and I had flown with Unfezant and Zekrom on plenty of occasions. The feeling of flying made me feel free and happy.

Bianca and Cheren visited me on my first day back home; Bianca showering me with her worries about me and some gifts that people left at the house; Cheren saying how I was like a little sister to him, and how he was glad I was finally home. They also announced that they were dating, and had been for a few weeks.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" I said, I always knew that they were going to be together sooner or later.

As the weeks dragged by, I became increasingly depressed. Almost all I ever did was stare at the mysterious golden cube that had appeared in my hand on the way home from the hospital or fly. Even then I was unable to do anything more than fly back and forth to Amaccula town and Nuvema on errands for Mom. Even then she was sure Unfezant and Zekrom knew that they had to be careful because I was still recovering.

One day I was sitting on the couch watching my favourite childhood show, Digimon, when Mom sat down on the couch next to me.

"White, I need to talk to you." she said, with worry in her voice.

"Yeah? What's up, Mom?" I asked puzzled, shutting off the key and playing with the cube in my left hand absentmindedly.

She picked under her fingernails, nervous.

"Mom, just spit it out." I said, starting to get irritated.

"Well... I was in the kitchen earlier today when I got a call asking about you." she said, still picking under her nails. Gross.

"Me? What did they say?" I asked.

"They.. they wanted to know how you are, how your concussion is fairing. I figured it was someone from the hospital, so I told them that it was getting better, but you seem more depressed than usual..." she stopped, looking up at me with worry in her eyes, "They didn't say who they were, after I said that the huffed and the line went dead."

"It was probably Cheren, or maybe Bianca's dad. Don't sweat it, Mom." I said nonchalantly.

She brushed a piece of her hair to the side, "I know... But White, promise me you'll be careful when you go out."

I laughed a little, "When I go out? I don't really go out Mom." I wish I could though, I miss traveling.

Mom let out a long breath, "That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. You're off house arrest. Your concussion has gotten better, so I'm letting you be free." I started to get up excitedly, but Mom grabbed my arm in her iron grip, "Under one condition. Every night you have to stay at a pokemon center or a hotel. No sleeping in the woods until your concussion is completely gone. _And_I expect you to call me everynight, no exceptions."

Even though I still had a leash, it was a pretty long one. One that I could work with. I hugged my mom and kissed her on the cheek, my depression already starting to lift. "Thank you Mommy! Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy I am right now!"

She smiled as I bolted upstairs to re-pack my rucksack. Once in my room I put the cube back on the chain I bought for it a few weeks ago (with the help of Emboar I was able to make it into a necklace, so I could never lose it). I shoved various items into my rucksack: potions, berries, pokeballs, extra clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, etc. I hastly put my belt with my pokeballs on it on, and took one last look at my room that I, hopefully, wouldn't see for a while.

I ran down the stairs to see Mom waiting at the doors, a bottle of pills in hand.

"If you start to get a headache, remember to take this." She said, putting it in my bag. I threw her a small, half-hearted _mhmm_and a gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mom!" I threw over my shoulder, as I bolted out the door. Stopping on the front porch I puy my two pinky fingers in my mouth and whistled for my pokemon. In a few seconds Emolga and Unfezant landed on the ground in front of me, Emboar walked around from the back of the house with Axew trailing not far behind, and Stoutland ran out from the side of Cheren's yard, where I'm sure he was with Cheren's female stoutland.

Once they were all gathered near me I held out my rucksack, and in a few seconds they roared in excitement. I called everyone but Elmoga and Unfezant back into their pokeballs.

"Alright girl, let's go to Zekrom!" I exclaimed, sliding onto her back. The proud pokemon expanded her wings to their full extent, and took a few running steps. She flapped her wings once, twice, and once more and we were in the air. Emolga squeaking pleasantly to our right.

Flying on Unfezant's back was what I imagined to be one of the most relaxing things in the world when she was flying slow. But now, with a purpose, she flew fast and with deadly precision, excitement thick in her veins.

Elmoga squeaked and hit a Woobat that was flying too close for comfort with a thundershock attack. The bat pokemon chattered , irritated, and flew off.

Unfezant flapped her strong wings twice and we propelled forward. I looked back to see Emolga with a sad look on his face, he was having a hard time keeping up.

"Slow down a little, Emolga can't keep up." I said to the proud pokemon. She tipped her wings back slightly, and we slowed down enough for Emolga could catch up. I looked over to see that his breathing was quite heavy, and decided to put him back into his pokeball to rest, "Okay, now you can go as fast as you want."

Unfezant crowd, obviously elated to have no restraints, and flapped her wings as hard as she could, moving faster and faster with each beat.

I pulled out a pair of goggles from my rucksack and put them on, so the wind wouldn't hurt my eyes. Miraculously, my hat managed to stay in place until we reached Zekrom.

Finally, with my feet on solid ground, I patted Unfezant, who cooed softly as I gave her a sour poffin, and called her back into her pokeball.

Zekrom didn't raise his head to greet me like he usually did, which worried me. But upon closer inspection, I realized he was asleep. I smiled and lightly tapped his nose. He stirred just to tuck his face closer to his body. I _huff_'ed and climbed onto his back.

"Hey! Wake up!" I yelled, holding onto one of the spikes near his neck. He jolted awake, standing up so quickly I almost flew off his back. He looked around wildly looking for who had so rudely woke him up, calming down significantly once he realized it was me.

I jumped off his back and he turned around to greet me. I kissed the top of his nose.

"Ready for a long trip?" I asked him, motioning toward my bag. His eyes lit up and he licked my cheek, obviously excited. "But mom said that you still have to take it slowly, since my concussion isn't completely healed." His enthusiasm dropped, and I winked, "But what Mom doesn't know won't hurt her."

Zekrom roared in delight. I climbed on his back, holding on tight to his neck.

"We're good to go!" I said. I was going to add, "take off slowly." But my words were lost as he used his powerful legs to kick off the ground and fly into the sky as fast as he possibly could without me flying off.

I laughed as he started to weave in and out of clouds. After a while he slowed down, and descended below the clouds. I looked down and saw the ocean.

We were slow enough now that I could sit up. When I did I saw Castelia City. Zekrom put images in my head of food, it seemed like a question.

"No, I had a big breakfast. Let's go to N's castle." I said, his worry flooded my mind, "Please, I need to go." He admitted defeat and changed his course.

We flew straight through Unova, passing Black City and White Forest along the way. I looked down at the pokemon and people running around in White Forest and smiled as their tiny figures stopped, looking up in the sky.

One figure was getting bigger. Puzzled I told Zekrom to slow down more; in a few seconds I recognized Bianca's green hat and blonde hair. She caught up in a few mintues.

_My Unfezant would've been faster..._I said, remembering that Biana's unfezant was male.

"Hey lady! What are you doing all the way out here? Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?" She interrogated. We were flying side-by-side.

I laughed, "Mom took me off house arrest! I just have a few conditions we agreed on. But other than that, I'm home free! Well.. Free!" I said, elated.

She smiled and adjusted her glasses, "That's great! Where you headed?"

"N's castle."

Her eyes got wide, "White! You shouldn't go there! What if there are still Team Plasma creeps there?!"

"Calm down, Bianca. I have Zekrom," I said, patting his neck. He sent the feeling of pride into my head, that made my smile widen, "Do you honestly believe he can't protect me? Plus, I have one of the strongest teams in Unova. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Bianca still looked worried, but decided that she couldn't win this battle, "Fine, just be careful. Keep your Xtransceiver on."

"Okay, _mom"_I said, waving as she told Unfezant to go back to White Forest, mumbling about research.

Zekrom veered to the left suddenly, and then straightened out again. I looked at my map and realized he went all the way around the mountains to avoid the snow. I laughed slightly, _he really hates the cold. _I thought.

I realized we probably had a few more hours of flying to go if we continued to fly at this pace. I told Zekrom he could go a little faster, but to take it easy and not get worn out. I noticed a slight increase in our speed, so I put my headphones in and relaxed.

We stopped a few times to let Zekrom get water and let the others stretch their legs.

The sun was high in the sky when we arrived outside of N's castle.

"Let's go to the throne room." I said to Zekrom, who slowly flew to the other side of the building.

Once in the throne room I jumped off Zekrom's back, landing with a soft _thump_on the dusty floor. I looked around, the room had not changed much in the weeks since the battles with N and Ghetsis. Pieces of wall, tapestry, wooden throne, and various other objects littered the floor. Spinarak webs adorned the corners.

I sighed, a throbbing pain growing at the base of my skull. _I'll take my medicine in a minute._

I sat down in a plush armchair, the least dustiest one I could find. I looked over to Zekrom, who had found a place that we deemed clean enough and sat down, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, trying to ignore the growing pain, that had spread from the base of my skull to behind my eyes.

He showed the mental video of my falling and hitting my head.

"I'm sitting." I pointed out. He gruffled but kept staring. I diverted my eyes to the gold cube in my fingers. Where did it come from?

Why do I have it?

What's the significance of it?

Those questions, plus thousands more ricocheted through my mind. Thinking made my head hurt even more.

The cube started to swim in my vision. _My medicine,_ I thought weakly, _I need it. _

I tried to reach for my bag, but found my arms paralyzed. I looked to Zekrom, hoping he could realize that something was wrong and help but he was asleep.

_Shit... I- I need help._ I thought, unable to open my mouth and form words. I reached for my Xtransceiver as the edges of my vision started to go black. _No no no! Not... no... not agi-again..._

It was no use, no matter how much I struggled the pain got worse and worse. Eventually I gave up. More of my vision turned black, and soon i had tunnel vision.

_White..._I heard.

With the last of my vision I looked around as best I could, looking for the source of the voice. I saw a bright light just before my vision went completely black, and I fainted.

Again.

_**Please remember to R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

I opened my eyes to see the dense, lush, green forest that I was in the last time I passed out.

"Fuck." I thought aloud. I sat up and shook the grass from my hair.

_Hello White. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon._ A voice said. No, _that_voice said. That voice that is always stuck in my head. That voice that is in my dreams. That voice, the smooth as silk, deep, relaxing voice, that I hoped to hear again in my dreams every time I went to sleep at night.

"What do you want? I was doing something." I said, irritation thick in my voice.

_Please don't be angry, I just wanted to see how you were._

"I'm fine. Obviously." I said, blowing my fringe out of my face. "Tell me who you are."

_I can't White. Not now._

"The hell you can't! I want to know who you are. _Now!"_I said. With the final word a ripple of power shook my dream. For a few seconds everything shimmered as if it was a reflection in a pond, and then it stopped.

"H-how did you do that?" The voice asked, this time it didn't sound like it was everywhere. It sounded like it was right behind me.

I froze, and slowly turned around. I bunched my hands into fists and kept my arms taut at my sides. I opened my eyes as I finished my 180 turn.

I opened my eyes, and my heart skipped a beat. I couldn't believe wha... who I was seeing.

"N? Is that really you?" I asked, my voice beginning to waiver.

"How did you do that White? No one has ever been able to break through Musharna's defenses." He said, dazed.

"W-wh-where are you?" I asked. I tried to move forward, but my feet were seemingly glued to the ground.

"Nowhere. Don't worry. I have to go." He said, his figure already fading.

"No... N don't go." I said, but he continued to fade. "I said don't go!" I yelled.

N's figure became solid again as my wish came true. I blinked in surprise.

_Well... this is my dream after all. I control it._I thought smugly.

"Where are you, N? Please, I just want to know you're safe." I said.

He sighed, flicking some of his green fringe out of his face. I noticed he wasn't wearing his hat. "I'm safe. Rashiram and I are safe. Don't worry."

I looked him up and down. He was wearing a different shirt, but the same khaki pants, and green shoes. I gasped when I realized an emblem on the shirt that I recognized.

"What's wrong?" N said, walking toward me.

"N-nothing." I stuttered, looking down at my feet.

N put a finger under my chin and lifted my face so his grey eyes looked into my blue ones.

"I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you. If I could, I would take it all back." he said, brushing my hair behind my ear.

My breath hitched in my throat, making me unable to speak. He gently took the gold cube into his hand and chuckled.

"I thought you would have gotten rid of this..." He said softly. He closed his hand around the cube before letting it go again. It dropped gently onto my shirt.

"You gave it to me... It makes so much more sense now..." I said, looking at the necklace around his neck, rather than his face. "I wanted to find out where it came from. I'm curious." I heard N chuckle, deep in his chest.

N caressed my cheek, "Can I continue to visit you?" He asked. With his face so close to mine I could clearly smell that his breath smelled like coffee.

"Yes," I said, my voice small and quiet. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek against his hand. I breathed in and I could smell the scent of jasmine on his hand.

_He smells so good. _I thought, sighing slightly.

He lifted my chin again. My eyes slowly opened to look into his. He smiled at me.

"I have to go now, White. Be careful please." He said. He pulled me in for a hug, I closed my eyes. He bent down a little. I was confused, and then I felt his lips brush my forehead. "Goodbye."

I snapped my eyes open, hoping to see him. But when I opened my eyes, I saw the throne room. I sighed and got up. I winced at the pain from the sudden action, and remembered to take my medicine.

Zekrom lifted his head noticing I was finally awake. He walked over to me, and projected images of bed into my head.

"I know. I only slept for about 10 minutes, I'm beat. Let's find a room to sleep in." I yawned. I pulled out his pokeball, knowing he wouldn't fit into the slim corridors. I looked at him sadly, but he put feelings of assurance in my head. "Return." I said. In a flash of red light he disappeared. I put his pokeball back on my belt and pulled off another.

"Let's go Emboar!" I said. In another flash of red light my trusty partner pokemon appeared next to me. I hugged him, enjoying his warmth. "Let's find a room to sleep in tonight. One that Zekrom can fit in... and has a shower."

He nodded and we walked from the throne room out into the hallway. Emboar grunted and pointed to the stairs. We walked down the stairs and looked in the rooms there. Most were trashed and looted, probably the work of Team Plasma Grunts after Ghetsis fell. I snorted in disgust.

We continued down the hall, opening door after door, with the same depressing result. I sighed.

"I don't want to have Unfezant flying at night, and Zekrom is tired after flying the whole way here." I said to Emboar, he nodded in agreement, "I don't think the Elite 4 would put me up for the night... Even though Adler and I are pretty close... What are we going to do?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders and reached for another door knob, he twisted but it didn't open. Emboar looked at me in surprise.

"Weird..." I said, pulling a pokeball from my belt, "Stoutland! I need your help!" Once Stoutland greeted me warmly by jumping up on my shoulders and licking my face. I giggled, "Hey boy! I need your help with this door." He got off my shoulders and wagged his tail. "Take down, please."

He ran to the opposite side of the hallway from the door, and charged forward. The door came down without a problem. I smiled and gave him a berry to replenish his health. He barked in happiness and sat down to eat the berry.

I walked into the room and looked around. It looked like a childs playroom. It had a big Snorlax bed, a half basketball court, a pretty cool looking train set, a halfpipe, and a few other toys. The floor was a cute cloud pattern, the walls pink checkered. Dart boards, and various pictures lined the walls, and a plane that was attached to the ceiling was flying in circles. Looking at the pictures I saw different pokemon, Unova native and otherwise. The last picture was a picture of a Zora with a green haired little boy.

I gasped, realizing the green haired grey eyed little boy was in fact, N. I ran my fingers over the frame. I couldn't believe how cute N was as a child.

_Almost as handsome as he is now..._I thought. I took my hat off and put it in my bag. I ran my fingers through my hair sighing again. There was no bathroom in here, which meant no shower, and I didn't feel like prowling the rest of the giant castle to look for one. Even if I had my pokemon with me, it was still creepy.

I heard glass shatter behind me and I whirled around to see Emboar looking guilty and Stoutland sniffling a broken picture.

"Guys! You can't be getting into so much trouble... Now figure out how to pick this up." I said, bending down to pick up a picture out of the broken glass and wood. I gasped again. It was a picture of N and I on the ferris wheel in Nimbasa City. He was sitting next to me brushing his hair from his eyes and smiling at me. I was looking down at the people walking around in the theme park, a slight blush colouring my cheeks.

I smiled fondly at the memory. Unfezant, who was just a Pidove at the time, and Emolga, who I had just caught a few days prior, flew by our capsule. Emolga had a piece of pizza in his mouth and Pidove was chasing him angrily, obviously wanting a bite of the piece too. N had laughed, explaining that Emolga had a sassy nature and did not want to share the pizza with Pidove, whilst I blushed and hid my face.

The two had grown closer as we trained together. While N and I... Well, we were rivals. At least on a cosmetic level. So I wasn't really sure where that left us. I looked at the picture, but yelped when Stoutland nipped at my hand. I looked at him with a slightly irritated glare until I realized what he was trying to show me. On the wall, where the picture once stood, was a square hole. Once he realized that I saw it he nosed the cube around my neck.

I raised an eyebrow, "You think?" he barked, "Alrighty then..." I said. I put the picture on a nearby table, removed the cube from around my neck, and put it in the hole. Nothing happened for a few seconds. Discouraged I went to remove it, but it didn't budge; however, after pushing it in more, a panel popped open. Emboar opened it and Stoutland trotted through, happy with his detective work. I removed the cube, put it back around my neck, grabbed the picture off the table, and followed Stoutland. With Emboar at my side I walked down a winding dimly lit hallway until we came to another door that Stoutland was sitting beside.

I turned the knob and pushed. Stoutland trotted in before me and barked. I groped the wall looking for a switch, the smell of jasmine and coffee strong, but not overpowering, in the air. Once I found the light and flipped the switch, the room was illuminated. I was surprised to see a modern room complete with one of those beds that was only slightly lifted off the ground, the newest laptop from the poketech company, and a sleek 52 inch flat screen TV. The bed was big enough that 5 people could sleep on it, comfortably. I had the feeling that I wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight. A huge bookshelf held books and movies. The desk had the same picture I was currently holding in another frame, a vase of modern cymbidium orchids (still in bloom), a diary, and a feather quill with an ink well. On the south wall was a giant window that looked out at the forest and a river. I looked up and saw that the ceiling was tall enough for Zekrom to fit comfortably in.

_Well... This room is much more different from the one upstairs... _I thought. I noticed a door next to one of the bookshelves and walked over. "Emboar, Stoutland. Right and left." I said, not knowing what was behind the door. Being on my own for the past 2 years, being challenged by trainers and grunts, and being attacked by wild pokemon, made me cautious.

Once Emboar and Stoutland were behind me I turned the knob and opened the door to one of the most beautiful modern bathrooms I had ever seen. A giant soaking tub that was fed by a natural hot spring; a few feet away was a stand up waterfall shower, with various settings such as temperature control, natural oil mixes, and music synchronization; the sink was a clear wide rimmed bowl, and the faucet was an old time water pump.

I walked over to the counter and saw a few bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, all jasmine scented. I smiled, remembering the way N's skin smelled of the fragrant flower, and put the bottles in the shower. I turned around, Emboar and Stoutland were looking at all the different things in the bathroom that was bigger than my room back home. I smiled and let the rest of my team out of their pokeballs. Unfezant looked around for Emolga, and once finding her flying buddy the two left the bathroom, probably to find a place to sleep for the night. Axew found Emboar and started chatting his ear off as they also left the bathroom. Stoutland nosed the luxury ball on my waist, the one Zekrom was in.

"I can't let him out in here. He'd break through the roof." I explained as we walked out of the bathroom. Once in the main room, I released Zekrom from his pokeball. He roared and stretched,the tips of his wings just barely missing the ceiling. "I'm going to take a shower. You guys can explore the castle if you want, but make sure you go in pairs of two. Buddy system." I said. They made sounds of agreement that I heard through the bathroom door.

Looking around the bathroom I sighed and dropped my bag on the counter. I extracted my tooth brush and hair brush from my bag as my Xtransciever rang. I looked at the screen and pressed answer.

"Hey Mom." I said, dreading the conversation that I was sure was going to ensue.

"Why didn't you call, White? It's 11:00 pm, you should have called me an hour ago." She worried.

"Mom I'm fine. I'm in N's castle. Zekrom and my team are all here. Plus, it's only 9 here."

"Oh... Why are you at N's castle? Isn't that where Team Plasma is. You're not in trouble are you? I'll send Cheren and Bianca over right away!"

"Mom! I'm fine, stop worrying! I found a safe room. Actually it was N's room before he flew the coop."

"White! I told you that I wanted you in a _city_ around other _people_."

"Mom, the Elite 4 is right there, and I have my pokemon. I have food, and water. There is nothing to worry about." She was about to say something else but I cut her off, "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Good night Mom. I love you." and I hung up.

I shut my Xtranciever completely off and put it in my bag. Sighing I took my hair out of it's hair tie and ran my fingers through the brown mass. _She's going to kill me for hanging up on her._I thought.

I stripped off my clothes and threw them into a washing machine that I had overlooked before. I had to decide between taking a shower or a bath first, I chose the bath first since it seemed most appealing.

The hot water felt good against my skin as it rised to above my shoulders. I could feel the grim melting off my body, it was heavenly. I fully submerged myself in the god-like water, allowing my hair to float around my head.

My thoughts went to N. Where was he? He said he was safe... Plus he has reshiram with him, so I'm not too worried about his safety.

_He shows up in my dreams, so I know he has a pokemon helping him._I thought.

After a few minutes, I reluctantly got out of the bath, and quickly turned on the shower. It took awhile to figure out how I wanted the shower to be set. But eventually I set the water for 95 degrees, and put on the waterfall setting.

I wish I could have stayed in the shower longer than I did. But after I washed my hair, I was so tired my yawns could be used in a pokemon battle.

Once I was dressed and my hair and teeth were brushed, I walked out into the main room. Unfezant and Emolga were sleeping, huddled together on the bed; Axew and Emboar were watching Digimon on the flat screen; Stoutland was passed out on the bed as well; and Zekrom was sitting by the giant window looking out at the vast forest. I walked over to him.

"Hey buddy." I said. He bent down and nuzzled my cheek with his smooth metallic one. I kissed his nose, "You okay?" He nodded, "That's good. Get some sleep. I think we're going to take a trip to Black City tomorrow... But that means you can't come."

His sad feelings poured into my mind, images of me leaving accompanying it.

I frowned, "I know. I'm sorry. But I need to be around people too you know. Plus, I could find some people to battle. These guys," I pointed to the rest of my team, "Are getting lazy." He nodded, "Haha, see? Even you agree. But we'll figure out what we're going to do tomorrow morning. I'm dead beat tired." I said, yawning the last few words. I kissed his nose and wished him a good night.

I climbed into bed. Emolga noticed, stretched, left Unfezant, and curled up next to me, yawning as he fell back asleep. I started petting him, whilst watching TV before I went to bed.

A commercial came on for a popular vacation spot in the Orange islands. They were announcing that in the next few days there was going to be a cultural festival, and people from all regions were welcome to come.

_Maybe we'll go to that... It could be a vacation..._ I thought, turning onto my side and snuggling Emolga as I fell asleep to sounds of Axew and Emboar watching TV.

_**Since school is starting soon, I have decided to dedicate Saturdays to uploading a new chapter of Where I want to be is with You. It gives me time to work on it through out the week, and relieves and lowers my stress levels. But as always, remember to R&R! Adios! **_


	6. Chapter5: Vacation time

_**Mucho gusto! Me nombre es Lili! Signed sealed and delivered is the newest chapter! Sorry it's short, this is more of a filler chapter than anything. The next chapter is going to be wicked cool/creepy. So remember to R&R!**_

I groggily dragged myself from the most peaceful night of sleep I have had in a long time. Emolga shuffled on the bed next to me, scooting closer to Unfezant. I smiled and stretched, breathing deeply through my nose as I did so.

_Oh. It smells like N._ I thought happily. He smelled clean and like jasmine. I burrowed in deeper in the soft downy covers, enjoying the warmth, when a presence made it's way into my head, asking if I was awake.

I poked my head out of the covers to see Zekrom looking at me, his big red eyes held so much feeling in them; protectiveness, love, admiration. I smiled sleepily and nodded. But after a minute of groggy thinking I frowned and shook my head, burrowing back into the blankets.  
Zekrom put his dissatisfaction clearly into my mind. I tried to mentally shoo him away, but ended up getting up and retrieving my clothes from the dryer in the bathroom. Giving him the stink eye the whole time.

Once fully clothed I woke up my team.

"Alright guys! Get up. We have a big day ahead of us, and I would like to get going so we can go get breakfast at the cafe near the elite 4 building." I said cheerfully. They all got up and stretched. Smoke came from Emboar's nose as he did so, and sparks crackled on Emolga's paws. Unfezant ruffled her fears and hopped into the bathroom, probably to use the bath to clean her feathers. Axew, who was snuggled up against Stoutland, looked as though she wanted to attack me for waking her up; Stoutland was cleaning his paws.

"Sweet Arceus, I swear, you guys take longer to wake up than me!" I said exasperated. "Zekrom and I are going to the throne room. Emboar will take you there when everyone is finished. So he's in charge." I turned to the fire pokemon who was sitting on the floor. "You can use a light flamethrower to get them moving if you want."

He smiled deviously, and I wondered if I had just made a big mistake. But I brushed it off, I knew I could trust Emboar.

I put Zekrom in his pokeball, and grabbed a flashlight, knowing that without Emboar's fire to light the hallway I would be blind.

Before I left I went to the desk and took the picture of N and I. Knowing that he wouldn't mind, I slipped it in my bag and left the room.

On my way to the throne room I had the feeling that someone was watching me. Like they didn't want me here. I shivered at the heavy feeling, and immediately regretted not bringing one of my pokemon that could fit in the hallways.

_Theres no one here White. You're just being paranoid._I thought, trying to calm myself down. I felt a presence in my head again, trying to sooth my nerves. With a start I realized it was Zekrom. He could reach me through the pokeball. I smiled knowing he could.

Nonetheless I doubled it to the throne room.

I let him out of the luxury ball as soon as I enter the room, and once I did the menacing presence disappeared. I smiled at the deep black pokemon as he sat down on the ground with a thump.

"We're going to the Orange Islands. There is a festival taking place in a few days. A week I think." he nodded, "I want to be there a few days early so I can buy a kimono. But it means you can't be around me all the time." Zekrom growled at that. I rolled my eyes, "I'll have the rest of the team with me. You know that they're perfectly capable of protecting me if anything happens."

He thought about it for a second, and started to try and form a question in my mind. "If you are in trouble you will call for me?" it seemed to say.

I nodded, "If it gets that bad. Yes I will. But I can't have you busting into a popular tourist attraction every time someone wants to battle me or I trip. You understand that, right?" he nodded, and I smiled. "There are mountains and forests you can go to while I'm in town. I want to catch some pokemon while I'm there. I need a good water type."

Zekrom grumbled and put images of different water pokemon he has seen in my head, ones that I have never seen. There were so many of them! Big ones, small ones, ones that looked like snakes, ones that looked like fish. I was in awe at the different pokemon he was showing me. And to think, these were just water types!

Already giddy with excitement I wished the rest of my team would just hurry up. I figured while  
I was waiting I would call Kenji Island, and reserve a room on a cruise ship that would take me to the Orange Islands. So instead of Zekrom and Unfezant having to fly the whole way.

On the third ring a cheery female voice picked up, "Hello! Kenji Island cruise ship services: your gateway to the world. This is Amanda, how can I help you today?"

"Um hi. I would like to book a room for the cruise you have set for the Orange Islands please." I said awkwardly. I had never done this before.

"Oh sure thing, sugar! Can I have your name please?"

"White Touko." I said.

"Thank you. Now we have several different rooms. I need to know how many people you will be traveling with, if you would like an on suite bathroom, and if you will be needing any pokemon related services. That includes healing stations, pokemon food, etc."

"Uh... I will be traveling by myself, an on suite bathroom would be nice, and as for pokemon services, pokemon food will be good."

"Very good! Now if you could please tell me what type of pokemon you will be traveling with." I rattled off my whole team, excluding Zekrom. "Alrighty Miss. Touko, for the two day trip to the

Orange Islands you will be staying on floor 5, in room 53, a food is provided free of charge all day, excluding the bar, pokemon food for the types of pokemon you have indicated will be delivered to your room each day, and you have an on suite bathroom. The charge for this will come to a total of... £6,000. Is that okay?"

I was shocked, I thought it would be more. "Yeah! Thank you that works out perfectly." I said. I knew this wouldn't even make a scratch on the sums of money in my bank account.

"Great! All I need is your bank account number and I can reserve this room for you!" I gave her my account number and she typed it into her computer. "All done! The ship will begin boarding at 5:00 and will depart after dinner at 7:30. Please arrive before departure time, having guests fly in on pokemon is prohibited."

"I'll be there on time. Thank you." I said.

"Thank you Miss. Touko! Have a nice day!" Amanda said before hanging up. I smiled and put my Xtransciever away just as my team walked in.

Unfezant was glaring at Emboar, and I didn't want to know why. "Change of plans guys, we're going to Kenji Island first. We can eat once we get on the boat. I want to leave now since it's going to take us a few hours to get there." I reached into my bag and pulled out the rest of the pokemon food that I had and gave everyone a little. When I tried to give some to Zekrom he shook his head.

"You need to eat too." I said. He shook his head and walked toward the hole in the wall, ready to get going. I looked back at my team, who were now just looking and sniffing around. Unfezant was still glaring at Emboar, I called her over. "Did he burn your feathers again?" She lifted her wing, I could see scorched feathers. Sighing I dug out a burn heal from my bag and sprayed it on her wing. "Zekrom is going to fly halfway, and then you're going to go the rest of the way to Kenji Island. That's okay with you?"

She cooed and rubbed her head on my hand as I finished curing her burn. I pet her and then put her in her pokeball.

Emolga flew over to me and landed on my shoulder, chattering. I looked at him and tickled under his chin. He giggled and flew back to Emboar. I relayed my plans to my team and then put them back in their pokeballs.

Zekrom's presence filled my head again, asking if I was ready to go.

I nodded, "But take your time, we have 7 hours to get to Kenji Island, and with your speed we should get half way in 3 hours. Including stops." He nodded, "When Unfezant takes over, it should take us 4 hours to get the rest of the way."

He nodded again, crouching down so I could climb on his back. I put my goggles on, knowing that the speed we were going to be flying at would dry my eyes out. I leaned closer to his face, "Let's go." I said, wrapping my arms around a spike on his neck.

He took two huge steps forward and jumped out of the hole in the wall, fell a little bit but soon his tail started glowing blue and we were soaring through the air at a stunningly fast speed. I shivered, cursing myself for not putting on my sweater. So I had to bear it.

I put my headphones in so I could listen to music while Zekrom sped through the sky.

We stopped only a few times for him to get water and rest, but it was never more than 5 minutes. And in no time we were halfway to Kenji Island.

"Alright Zekrom, return." I said, and Zekrom was put into his pokeball. I put it back on my belt and pulled off Unfezants. In a flash of red light she was standing before me, ruffling her feathers. "Ready to go, girl?"

She cawed and expanded her wingspan so I could fit in the nook of her back. I climbed on her back, after putting my sweater on of course. Unfezant ran and then took off into the sky, meeting little resistance with basically no wind.

I smiled at how soft and well kept her feathers were, and slowly slipped into a state of semi-consciousness. I was paying only enough attention to keep myself upright, and notice when we were descending. I let Emolga out to fly along side us every few minutes.

The battery on my Xtransceiver died just as we were flying over Castelia City. I sighed and tucked my headphones away. I looked down at the bustling city below us. People were rushing home to their families and loved ones, walking into restaurants, and even walking from the pokemon gym.

I looked ahead of us and a few miles ahead of us was Kenji Island. I knew Unfezant could make it there in no time.

"We've got some time; you can take your time now." I told my pokemon. Suddenly she pulled her wings in closer to her body, nose diving out of the sky. I screamed and gripped her neck as tight as I could. Zekrom's presence filled my mind at an alarming rate, he demanded to be let out of his pokeball. "Pull up and straighten out! Now!" I yelled at Unfezant, pulling on her feathers.

She skwaked and snapped out her wings, leveling us straight quickly. I pulled Zekrom's pokeball off my belt and let him out. He fell a little bit before catching himself. He flew closely beside Unfezant.

"Relax Zekrom, she just nose dived. It scared me is all." I told him.

He huffed and glared at Unfezant, mad that he would do something to such a fragile being. I laughed, and put him back in his pokeball as we approached Kenji Island.


	7. Chapter 6: I'm on a boat

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I just started school and I'm having trouble catching up on summer assignments that the people in my AP classes had. Updates will be erratic, and I apologize immensely for that. I still will update though! I hope you enjoy this pretty short chapter. Remember to R&R!**_

The first day of the cruise was a total blast. Unfezant and Emolga found other flying types to have races with; Stoutland and Axew teamed up to cause trouble with a Vanillish that took all the chocolate covered jelly beans at the dessert bar; Emboar was silent and stayed with me most of the time in our room while I was busy being seasick. And Zekrom had to stay in his pokeball until we reached the shore.

On the morning of the second day came a knock at the door. I had Emboar open the door on account of me puking my guts out over the toilet.

"Uh- Room service?" a voice said. She had a Hispanic accent.

"In *hic* here." I said with a groan of despair.

"Are you seasick, or drunk?" She asked, walking into the bathroom.

"Seasick... I haven't had a drop of alcohol in my life." I groaned again, losing the light lunch of rice I had.

The housekeeping lady slid something into my hand. I looked at them to see candy. I looked at her quizzically, she smiled.

"My husband is a sailor. The first time i went out to sea with him I got terribly seasick. He gives me these lozenges whenever we sail. It helps your stomach." She said, replacing the towels.

I unwrapped one of the little pink candies and popped it in my mouth. It was cinnamon flavored.

"You should be feeling better in about an hour, _linda_."

I smiled, getting up and walking into the bedroom to grab some regular clothes. I couldn't stand being in pajamas one more second.

"Thank you so much." I said gratefully. "You don't know how much I appreciate this. How can I ever pay you back?"

The woman hesitated, "Can I pet your Emboar?" she said quietly. "My... My little boy. It was his favourite plush toy when he was small."

I looked at Emboar, "Is that okay buddy?" He nodded and walked from his place on the floor next to the woman. "Go ahead."

"Thank you." she said. A look of happiness spread over her oldish features.

"What... What happened to your son?" I asked, "If you don't mind my asking." I added quickly.

She continued to pet Emboar, "Is okay. He was taken from his father and I when he was a baby." she said, her Hispanic accent thick in her emotional state. "By his uncle. We were struggling at the time he was born. Immigrating from Hoenn to Unova is not easy or cheap. But we were getting along fine! But that... That... _bruja_ insisted that we were unfit parents... And the courts gave him custody of our son..."

I sat in silence. I felt for this kind woman who stood in front of me, who has petting the real thing of her missing sons favourite toy. I swallowed.

"Do... Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"No. But I wish I did... His uncle was carted off to prison. So he is all alone. And although he's probably around your age now, I just want to know that my _bebe_, _mi corazon_ is okay..." she sniffed. She took a medium sized heart locket out from her pocket, opened it and handed it to me. "That is him when he was a baby."

I looked down at the small, cute baby with grey eyes in the picture. He had no hair, but one tooth in the front of his mouth. He was standing with who I am guessing is his father, who had a deep forest green hair. They both looked so happy. I handed the locket back and gave her a tissue.

"Gracias." she said, dabbing at her eyes. When she finished she looked at me and pointed a teasing finger, "Don't ever lose contact with _tu mama_! Okay?"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am." she smiled.

"Good. Now, go take a shower. I'll change the sheets and leave my cell phone number if you need more lozenges." I said my thank yous and trumped into the bathroom. I turned on the hot water, quickly stripped, gasping slightly at the cold air that assaulted my skin, and stepped into the heavenly shower.

I wonder what the Orange Islands will be like. I wondered. As I washed my body and hair, I thought of all the different types of pokemon I would meet on just that island. I couldn't wait.

Once out of the shower and dressed I put on my hat and called Emboar to my side. "Ready to go?" I asked him smiling. He handed me a piece of paper, which I tucked into my pocket, and slightly poked me in the stomach. Knowing what he meant I said, "All better, the lozenges helped a lot."

He gave me a slight smile and opened the door for me. I laughed slightly, "What a gentleman!" I said as I curtsied. I walked through the door and he followed, closing the door behind him. We walked down the hall a little and I had Emboar lead the way to the deck. Once we were out on the deck, in the open air, I gave a sigh of relief. It felt so good to be outside once again after being cooped up inside.

I spread my arms out wide enjoying the breeze and the smell of the ocean. I looked over at Emboar. He was leaning over the railing looking at the other people on the deck below this one. I walked over to the railing and rested my arms on it so I could look out at the ocean. The sun was starting to set over the calm ocean; rays of different shades of pinks, oranges, and reds were cast on the blue water.

"If only I had a camera..." I sighed. I continued to look out at the ocean when something small landed on my shoulder.

"Em! Emolga!" said the sky squirrel, trying to hand something to me. I held out my hand and my Xtranciever dropped into my hand. He scrambled down my skinny arm, digging his tiny nails into my arm, and tapped the back of the device, then scrambled back up to my shoulder. I flipped it over to see a camera lense.

"I completely forgot about this! Thanks buddy!" I squeed. I turned on the piece of technology (surprisingly there were no messages or missed calls from my Mum, only from the poketech company reminding me to pay my bill) and snapped a few quick pictures. In one I was lucky enough to catch two Wailmer breaching the surface.

Suddenly a chill came over my body, the feeling that someone was watching me was overwhelming. Goosebumps spread all over my arms and legs, and the hair on the back of my neck stood up on end. The beautiful ocean scene, now turned dark and ominous.

I gulped and rubbed my arms trying to get the goosebumps go away. Emboar grunted and moved closer to me. I became warmer, but the dark and ominous feeling did not go away.

"Let's go to dinner." I said. Emolga scrambled up to sit on my hat. Emboar stayed close, sensing my unease, I smiled at him gratefully. When we went to the hallway that lead to the dinner hall, the uneasy feelings got worse. I felt as if the walls were closing in on me; it felt as if a Carracosta decided to take a nap on my chest; the shadows seemed to be creeping in from all sides, from every corner and every crack.

As to not alarm my pokemon I tried to keep my breathing as normal as possible, no matter how hard it was to keep it steady. But I could do nothing to control my heart rate, which was running faster than a race Stoutland after a Watchdog.

We passed many people in the hall, but their faces were cast in shadows or their faces were horribly distorted. Each face reminded me of things from my deepest nightmares, the nightmares that had haunted me for the past few weeks, excluding the times when N entered my dreams.

I shivered, my fear growing. Emboar looked at me, his eyes alert sensing my fear. I shook my head and put a finger to my lips to tell him to keep quiet. He grugingly nodded and looked forward.

My fear rose with every passing face, every passing pokemon. Part of my mind knew that it wasn't real

Part of my mind knew that I was just imagining the horrible, distorted faces; however I couldn't organize my thoughts. I was stuck in my nightmares from all those weeks after my accident. Everyone in the hallway was covered in shadows and they just looked evil.

The only beacons of light where my own pokemon; in the dark encroaching my mind, they were the brightest of flames that kept from from losing myself.

We finally reached the dinning hall and all the faces and shadows disappeared, gone within seconds. I stood astonished as the feeling of death left me, although the feeling I was being watched never faded.

Something small and furry ran into my legs, when I looked down I saw a tan and brown furred pokemon that I had never seen before. Pulling out my Pokedex I trained it on the pokemon that was sitting at my feet dazed.

"Furret. The ferret pokemon." The machine said, "Furret live in families known as dens. It lives in narrow burrows that fit its slim body. The deeper the nests go, the more maze-like they become. Furret almost never travel alone." I looked on the stat page and saw that it was a Johto region pokemon.

Bad feelings and fear forgotten for the moment I exclaimed "Oh my Arceus! It's a Johto region pokemon!" I leaned down and started petting the little pokemon, it started purring. Emolga looked curiously at Furret from on top of my head.

"Landry! Landry! What did I tell you about running off?" someone yelled from a little ways off.

I looked up to see a little girl running toward me. She was probably just starting out her pokemon journey, she looked about 12 years old. She was wearing a plain pair of jeans, trainers, and a pink top. But she didn't have a hat.

_All the cool trainers wear hats_…I thought as she stopped in front of her pokemon and I trying to catch her breath.

"I… I am s..so sorry!" she managed to gasp out. She stood with her hands on her knees, "Landry! You shouldn't run off like that!"

Landry, the furret, look sadly at his trainer, "Fur- furret!" he exclaimed, pointing at me. I looked up at the girl confused.

She held up a finger as she took a puff from her inhaler. After a few seconds, "He can sense when a bad spirit is hanging around someone." She looked around me, "And there's one very powerful one hanging around you."

My eyes went wide, "M-me? H-how do you know?"

"My Grandmother is a psychic. I inherited her abilities. She's here on the boat, want to go see her? She can probably help you."

I nodded, "Yes, please."

"What's your name?"

"White. White Touko."

The girl gasped, "The White Touko? The one that beat Team Plasma by uniting all the gym leaders and beating the bad guys N and Ghetsis all by yourself?"

I shrugged, "With the help of Zekrom and my other pokemon." I said, Emolga jumped from my hat onto my shoulder and waved.

Her eyes went wider, "The legendary deep black pokemon of Unova, helped you?" I nodded, "My grandma will definitely want to me you. Let's go." She let out one of her arms and Landry ran up and curled around her neck, like a scarf.

We weaved through the crowd in the dinning hall to a door on the far side. Once outside we began down the hallway, and the shadows and evil faces returned.

Furret's ears perked up and he turned to look at me, then turned back to chatter in his trainer's ear. She turned to look at me, gave me a once over and looked around, and reached into her pocket.

"Here, take this." She said, handing me a black bag. "It's a mojo bag." I looked at her confused and she sighed, "It's a magik bag basically. This one is for protection against evil. The black colour of the bag stands for protection; inside is a mixture of basil, edar wood, frankincense, lavender, myrrh, orrisroot, mandrake, rosemary, sage leaves, valerian root, and a small chunk of sea salt that was powered by the light of 3 new and full moons. They stand for protection against evil. Keep it on you at all times."

I tucked the little bag into my pocket. "T-thank you. Did you learn all this from your grandmother?"

"No, my mom taught me too. But she died in a Team Rocket raid in my hometown." She said, "She was the best priestess in the village!" The girl put her closed fist over her heart in a salute of respect. I smiled and looked around, the shadows and faces were all gone. I sighed in relief, but the feeling that I was being followed never left me.

We walked into a room that was bright and cheery, the scent of a burned herb lingered in the air.

"Gran! I'm back, Furret found someone who needed help." The girl said. Furret jumped off her shoulder and over to Emolga and Emboar, who were both sitting quietly in near the door.

"Susie, who did you bring?" an old woman said from her place on the couch. She was watching a reality TV show.

"This is White Touko. She has a heavy spirit following her, Gran. She needs your help. On the way here the spirit was making her see things, so I gave her my Mojo bag." Susie said.

The old woman got up and hobbled over, with the aid of her cane. She patted Susie on the shoulder and kissed her cheek, "Good job my child. You did well. Go make her a new Mojo bag, she cannot use one that is worn."

Susie smiled, "Yes ma'am." she ran off into a bedroom.

Gran looked at me, "You are the one that defeated Ghetsis?" I nodded. She glanced at the luxury ball on my waist, then gestured for me to follow her. "Come, come. Sit with me."

We walked over and sat down at the small breakfast table in the kitchenette. Emolga flew over and landed in my lap. I started petting him absentmindedly.

Gran looked at me, "So, you are the one who beat N and Ghetsis." I nodded, she smiled, "I would congratulate you, like I'm sure so many have, but that comes with a great burden. especially since you have feelings for N."

My face turned bright red, and I puffed my cheeks out slightly, "N-no! Of course not. He is my rival and nothing more."

She slightly shook her head. "No child, only those you trust can dream walk into your dreams. I can see it in your aura that he has visited you on many an occasion. But that is none of my business." She said. She held out her hand, "Please, give me the Mojo bag that my granddaughter gave you." I reluctantly passed the little black bag over to her. I started looking around for the shadows.

She look my hand that was tapping on the table into her old, wrinkly, warm, small ones. I turned to look at her.

"Don't worry child. No harm can come to you here. I have blessed this room the minute we settled. The evil spirit will not, and cannot, follow you in here." I thanked her quietly and went back to petting the little ball of energy and fur on my lap. Emboar walked over to sit on the ground beside me, and Furret sat on Gran's lap.

We sat for this for a few minutes, I was about to say I had to go back to my room and order room service when Gran spoke up. "I cannot help you fully here. The most I can do is make you a Mojo bag to keep on you for protection. But if you come with Susie and I when we dock, I can rid you of the evil. I can put you in one of our guest rooms if you need a place to stay too."

"T-that would be great! Thank you, thank you very much. My mother will be happy to know that I won't be sleeping in caves or in the forest like I used to when I was traveling." I said, grateful for her generous offer.

The old woman smiled as Susie skipped out of the bedroom with a little black bag in hand and an odd looking pokemon following her. "I made it Gran! I made a special one for White. I put crushed turquoise in it, not sea salt."

Gran's eyebrows shot up, "Susie, that is very smart of you! Good job." She said, "Abra, come here please." The strange looking pokemon walked over to her.

"Abra." It said.

"I need you to teleport Miss White here back to her room on the boat please. If you can't go in it, just outside the door will do." She said. She turned to me, "This is Abra, he'll take good care of you. I suggest you put your pokemon back into their pokeballs though."

I nodded and did as she said. Once they were inside I turned back to the old woman and her granddaughter. "Thank you, thank you for all you have done for me." I said.

"No problem! Gran always says it's good karma to help someone in need!" Susie said cheerfully.

"Yes child, it is no trouble at all. Please, be safe and my Arceus watch over you." Gran nodded at Abra.

The pokemon started to glow. My ears popped and when I opened my eyes I was inside my room on the boat. I looked at the pokemon, "Thank you." I said.

"Bra! Abra!" it said before glowing again, and disappearing. Leaving me in my hotel room with my pokemon and a pocket full of lozenges.


	8. Chapter 7: Let's go hiking

_**Hey everyone! Lili here! I'm sorry I haven't been updating so much (I feel horrible). But I've just been so swamped with school and adjusting to my "new life" here in Spokane, I haven't had time enough to write anything. But I finally didn't have homework for the week end *happy dance*! So I decided to take time away from watching anime to write and update! Sorry it's short, but I still hope you enjoy it. Please remember to R&R! Until next time! 3**_

"Don't worry! I'll go pick some up!" I yelled to Gran and Susie as I left their house. It was the day before the festival and Gran, Susie, and I were making Mojo bags to sell. Gran said they were getting increasingly popular and they usually ran out at the beginning, but with my help they managed to make many many more.

I walked outside their beautiful colonial bed and breakfast where I was staying. I smiled as Emolga glided around me, finally deciding to sit on my hat to eat a berry he found somewhere.

"Let me see, I'll tell you what it does." I said, holding my hand up to my face to better see the round, plump, red berry. "Oh, that's a cheri berry. It's spicy, so if you don't like spicy don't eat it." I told him. I saw his shadow eye the berry and eventually he popped into his mouth and made a noise of satisfaction. I smiled, making a mental note to remind myself that he likes spicy.

I finally arrived to my destination. Walking inside I was greeted with a tingling bell.

"Hello White!" Ms. Janine, the shopkeeper, said cheerfully. "What can I help you with today?"

"Good morning Ms. Janine. Gran said to just tell you that she needs her 'regular'." I said, putting Gran's money on the counter, listening to the light clink of the coins hitting the counter. "I also need some pokeballs. Something good for catching pokemon in this region."

She returned with a huge bag and a box in each hand. "Catching some pokemon, are we?" she said with a chuckle.

"That's what I'm planning. I had to send my Axew back home. She got really sick from something she ate here. Professor Juniper said she could make her better." I explained.

"Well that's good! Here is Gran's stuff, and..." She pulled a box out from underneath the counter, "Here are some pokeballs. The net-ball, the diver ball, and the heavyball are all pretty effective for around here. Abit they do come more expensive than the Ultra or Great ball."

I just smiled and handed her my card, "I'll take 3 of each, excluding the last two. Please." Shocked, she took my card and scanned it. "Could I have some full heals? Ten of those."

"Miss White, are you sure? They're quite expensive.."

"I'm sure." I said, smiling. Ms. Janine quickly gathered my items, gran's included, and rung my bill. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I said happily bounding out the door with my purchase in hand. I quickly ran toward Gran's house, whistling for my pokemon to gather. Where they were, only Arceus knows.

"My mew, child, what's got you in such a hurry?" Gran laughed as I placed my load on the table and rushed upstairs to my room to grab my bag.

"I'm going to catch pokemon today! Why wouldn't I be in a hurry?" I asked back.

"Where ya going White?" Susie asked from the table. She swatted at Furret when he bit her fingers, "Gran! Furret is being mean to me again!"

"I'm going to the rain forest on the other side of the island." I said, grabbing a orange juice pouch from the fridge as well as some water bottles and 3 apples. They had really good apples here.

Gran turned serious, "White, be careful, that part of the island is very easy to get lost in."

"I know Gran. I'm going to bring Zekrom. He can fly me back home and locate me wherever I am. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise!" I said cheerfully, already heading out the door.

"Be careful child!" Was the last thing yelled at me as I ran out the door. My pokemon where waiting for me.

"Alright guys! I'm taking Zekrom only today. We're going out to try and catch pokemon. You all stay in town, if Gran needs help, give it to her. Got it?" they made sounds of agreement. "Oh, and Emboar is in charge." I finished before taking out Zekrom's pokeball from my belt and letting him out. He roared and stretched as tall as he could before smiling and looking down at me.

"Hey bud!" I said, climbing up his back to sit in between two spikes. "Ready to go?" He roared again and jumped off the ground, easily sailing through the air. Cutting through the atmosphere as a hot knife through butter. Laughing at his giddiness I grabbed hold of the spike infront of me, not wanting to fall off.

He put images and feelings into my head, telling me how much he missed flying like this with me.

"I know bud, I promise we can do this more. And once this festival is over, we're going back to Unova." He put feelings of disappointment in my mind, and then images of regions I haven't seen before. "Well I guess we can go to other regions. I could even challenge their gyms!"

We continued on our conversation, if it could be called that. He sent me images and feelings, and I replied back. Overall it was relaxing, and I feel like we somehow became closer. It was nice.

We reached our destination and I hopped off his back. "You can circle overhead, I'll call you when I find something. Kay?" He hesitated slightly, but when I playfully kicked his leg he sent happiness and took off into the sky. I turned to my own challenge._ Not too far in... Gran said that it's easy to get lost in there. So keep to where you can see the tree line_. I reasoned. I hiked my bag up my shoulders, and started toward the treeline.

Branches crunched under my feet, the sounds of various bird pokemon filled my ears. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I could smell morning dew on the grass underfoot and the trees overhead, I could smell the vegetation of the forest fresh and soft. Green light filtered through the green leaves high above me. I was instantly enchanted, it was absolutely breathtaking.

I watched as a flock of Butterfree flew, weaving around trees and in and out of the path of branches. Mankey swung from vine to vine, making their way through the forest to their destination. Marill jumped into a pond when I walked by, and Goldeen swam to the surface, their golden and opal scales shining in the light that hit the pool, eager to catch a glimpse of the person walking through their forest. Chatot, with their beautiful brightly coloured feathers, flew overhead. I could hear Zekrom in the distance, he roared probably chasing around some smaller flying pokemon for fun, or for a snack.

I grabbed onto the straps of my bag, what I imagine to be the biggest smile on my face, and continued to walk through the amazing forest. White Forest was amazing, but this was a different kind of amazing. While White Forest was alive in a magical sense (I always felt there was something more to the mysterious forest that Emboar and I called home for many weeks at a time), this forest was amazing with how it made all of your senses come alive. Even the air brushing against my bare skin gave me ducklett bumps when I first arrived.

"Mud?" A little voice said to the side of me. I stopped in my tracks and tried to find where the voice came from.

"Huh?" I asked, still looking around confused.

"Mud!" the voice said again. A little blue and orange creature popped out from behind a bush.

I quickly took out my pokedex and pointed it at the tiny pokemon. "_Mudkip, the mud fish pokemon_." the little machine said, "_The fin on Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its land, it can powerfully lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. It sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water's edge_."

"Woah! Cool!" I said, bending down and extending my hand, "Hey there little guy!" I looked at the tiny pokemon in front of me and back at the picture on my pokedex. The dexter said that mudkip are supposed to be about 1'4", but this one couldn't have been more than a foot! And the colours were different. In the picture, the gills on its cheeks were the only orange part, but on this one the tail was orange as well, and the blue of it's body was two different shades of blue swirrled together to make a pattern. "You're very pretty. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." I said as it walked toward me and placed its head in my hand.

"Mud! Mudkip!" the tiny mud fish pokemon said, jumping into my arms. He put his little feet on my chest, leaving tiny muddy footprints on my shirt, and licked my cheek.

"D'awww! You're so cute!" I gave him a little hug, "I just want to keep you in my pocket!"

"Mudkip! Mudkip!" The little pokemon yelled from my shoulder. But it wasn't one of glee, it sounded more like one of fright. He pointed toward the bushes. Two very angry looking Ariados descended from the trees. They hissed upon seeing me.

"Oh no..." I said, realizing that upon my zoning out I stepped on their web, breaking it. "Oh no, oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-Ah!" I yelled as a I ducked just in time to miss a glob of toxic sludge hitting my face. I looked at the approaching pokemon, then turned on my heel and started running. Clinging to the tiny mudkip in my arms the whole way.

"Mud..kip!" he said, peaking over my shoulder and sending a water gun at the two spiders pursuing us. I can tell it didn't do much because I could still the unbroken pattern of the foot falls. "Kip..." The pokemon said, as if he was saying sorry.

"It's... okay..." I huffed, trying to run faster. _Zekrom... Zekrom where are you!?_ I yelled in my head, trying to send my thoughts out to the deep black pokemon who I knew was somewhere overhead. But my panic wouldn't allow my thoughts to go anywhere. _Oh no. I have none of my other pokemon! What am I going to do? Oh man, oh man._

I kept running, pushing my limits. Trying to keep this little mudkip and myself safe. But I could feel myself getting more and more tired. I knew that if I kept running, I couldn't keep up for long.

Suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in the back of my head. _No... not now!_ I thought, stumbling a little bit. Mudkip looked up at me, his big black eyes round, and full of concern. I smiled and tried to work through the pain. I couldn't let him get hurt. So I ran, with every throb of my head I slowed down even more. There was a blast from behind me that sent me falling forward, I tucked in my head and curled around the pokemon in my arms. I hit the ground pretty hard, my head making contact with the dirt. For a moment I saw stars, my vision remained blurry as I got back up again.

"Kip..." Mudkip said when I started running again. I glanced down at him, he didn't look hurt, but I knew he was upset.

"I-It's o-okay. I'm f-fine." I gasped. Another ripple of pain rocked my body, and another blast of sound hit me. I fell to the floor, Mudkip jumped out of my arms as I fell. I lay on the floor, gasping for breath, my clouded vision. I could see the hazy outline of the Ariados coming up on either side of me. One bit into my arm, I screamed and clenched my eyes shut in pain as the poison entered my bloodstream.

"Mud! Mudkip!" I heard the little pokemon yell. I opened my eyes long enough to see the bite-sized pokemon run toward the Ariados who bit my arm and get swept aside in an attempt to tackle my attacker.

"N-no." I said weakly, trying to get up. But the other spider pokemon put a leg on my chest and pushed me down. It hissed at me, and started spinning web around my feet.

I turned my head to the side, and could see the other Ariados doing the same to the little mudkip. I tried to yell, or say something, but another violent pain rocked my whole body. My vision got even hazier, and my eyes started to close.

The last thing I saw was a red and black blob walking toward me, and a little yellow blob not far behind.


	9. Chapter 8: The first Hero

**_~Wow... long time no update! How is everyone? I hope you are all doing well. Since I've gotten caught up in school, I hope yo be releasing chapters more frequently now! So that's something to look forward to, right? Remember to R&R, the more reviews this gets, the more motivated to publish a new chapter I become! Until next time~_**

_Ugh... my head. _I thought, trying to sit up.

"Pika! Pikachu!" something said, jumping on my chest and pushing me back down.

"Ow ow ow!" I yelled at the crushing pain. "Shove off!"

"Pikachu, get off her." someone said. The weight was lifted off my chest and the pain started to slowly subside.

I slowly got up and propped myself up against what seemed to be a headboard. I opened my eyes slightly, vibrant colours were the first things I saw. Beautiful fauna, blues, golds, reds, yellows, the whole colour spectrum. Taking a deep breath I could smell the most amazing tropical flavours.

Something walked up to me, holding a bowl. I looked at the yellow mouse holding what looked like a bowl of brightly coloured fruit.

"Pika!" it said, pushing the bowl toward me. I scooted away as quickly as I could, but something grabbed my shoulders to hold me still."

"Let go of me!" I yelled. I thrashed about, despite the pain in my head and chest. The hands gripped me tighter.

"Stop. We're not going to hurt you." a calm, deep voice says. I stop moving and he lets go of my shoulders. I slowly scooted away a little and turned around.

Sitting before me was a boy. Well, I don't know if you would consider him a boy, he looked like he was in his early twenties. Not much older than me. He had a long and lanky figure, I could tell by the way he was sitting he was slouched over. His raven hair was sticking out from beneath a red and white cap, black fringe just barely hanging in front of his mesmerizing blood red eyes. I stared at him with interest for a little bit, then averted my eyes to look all around me.

"Who are you?"

The raven haired male tilted his head to the side. "My name is Red. What were you doing in the rain forest with no pokemon?" Red asks me.

"I... I was looking for new pokemon. I- I had a pokemon with me but he-" Red cut me off.

"Do you mean the tiny Mudkip?" He asked.

"The- Oh my Arceus! Mudkip!" I attempted to stand up, but the pain in my chest prevented me from doing so. "Is he okay? Did you leave him there? Where is he? Is he hurt?" I frantically spit every question in my mind out toward the stoic male. One of the last things I remembered was the tiny water type trying to keep the ariados from hurting me further.

"Please calm down." Red said, reaching behind him. In his hands was a little bundle of leaves. Inside the leaves is the tiny mudkip that I had befriended.

"His he okay?!" I exclaimed, gently taking the sickly looking pokemon into my arms. The raven haired male shook his head.

"The amount of poison in his body is too much for him to handle. He's been getting worse by the hours. Antidotes wont work, neither will peacha berries. I've tried everything." he cleared his throat, obviously not used to talking this much. "He needs a pokemon center."

I looked down at the little pokemon in my arms and immediately got protective. I nodded, my brown uncapped hair flying everywhere. "I'll do whatever it takes!" I said, reaching with another hand to my belt to grab Unfezant's pokeball. Only to find it wasn't there. "Crap, I left all my pokemon back in town! How am I going to get to a pokemon center in time?" I babbled getting more and more nervous. "Wait, you said hours. How long have I been asleep?"

Red looked at his watch. "Probably 12 hours. The poison is stronger here than in any other region. Pikachu learned that the hard way."

"Pika..." the little mouse pokemon said seemingly exasperated at the memory.

"_12 hours! _That can't be right!" I exclaimed. _Zekrom is probably tearing apart this forest as we speak! _I thought. _Wait.. Zekrom! He can get me there in no time! _I looked around, we were in a clearing. I was sitting under a decently sized shelter with Red and his Pikachu. The clearing was big enough for Zekrom to land in. "Okay!" I said, sitting criss-cross applesauce style and closing my eyes.

"What are you doing?" Red asked. I could hear the curiousness in his voice.

"Shhh. I need to find Zekrom." I said, focusing as hard as I could. I spread my consciousness all around the rainforest, the whole time keeping everything I could think of about the deep black pokemon in my mind. Hopefully.

_Zekrom... Zekrom I need you. Please, I'm fine... But this pokemon needs to get to a pokemon center. I need your help... _I sent out. I strained my brain to it's full extent, trying to get Zekrom's attention. But it didn't work. Just as I was about to give up a single word, word not feeling, boomed in my mind:

_White._

My eyes snapped open and I gasped. Red looked at me curiously and without a word as I got up and looked around frantically. _Zekrom? Is that you?_

I heard a roar and a loud boom. _Yes, it is I. Be careful, small one, you might want to move._

I looked up to see Zekrom's huge form blocking out the sun. I scrambled to the side just as he landed where I was standing.

I ran over to him, careful of the tiny sick pokemon in my arms. "I missed you so much! I ran into 2 ariados, and I stepped in their webs. They attacked me, I was poisoned along with this little guy," I showed Zekrom the little mudkip, "He needs help Zekrom. He wont hold on much longer."

_I will crush them! _he growls. His red eyes begin to glow and he growls deep in his chest.

I shake my head. "You can do that later. We need to get out of here." I said before running back to where Red was sitting with his head tilted.

"Is that-" he says, I cut him off.

"Uh-huh." I said, grabbing my bag and putting it on carefully.

"So you're..?"

"Yep." I confirmed, just barely shifting the tiny pokemon in my arms.

"Oh." He said simply.

I turned toward him and smiled. "Thank you so much Red. If you ever need anything, you can find me in the town just below here. I'm usually walking around with a giant black dragon. Pretty hard to miss. I would give you my xtranciever info, but I don't think this region as those yet..."

Red nodded once, "I understand." his lips pulled into a small smile., "Be careful." His Pikachu ran over to me, rubbing his cheek against my leg. I smiled, bending down to pet him softly.

"We'll meet again." I said to both trainer and pokemon, "I can feel it!"

"Pika!~" the little rodent yelled as I ran back to Zekrom, carefully getting on his back.

"Goodbye." Red said quietly. A question still hung in those red eyes, but I didn't have time for questions, and he knew it.

"Goodbye!" I yelled at the pair. I leaned forward,"Let's go!"

_Hold on, little one._ Zekrom said as he jumped in the air, taking off toward the town we were staying in. After a few minutes of flying, I realized how far into the forest I had been. We were miles from any town or city anywhere on this island. _How did you manage to get so far into the forest? I was extremely worried when I couldn't find you._

I sighed and scratched my nose_, I just kept walking and walking. I wasn't paying much attention... And I think Red must have carried me to where he was staying..._

_Ah yes, the human male. I have heard much of him._

_You have? _I asked curiously.

Zekrom nodded, _Yes. From other legendaries. He abolished Team Rocket, saved the Legendary birds of Kanto. He's racked up quite the reputation... A good one. _

It dawned on me why the male looked so familiar. I had heard about him a few years ago. He saved Kanto and the rest of the world from Team Rocket's boss, Giovanni. I let out a low whistle.

Mudkip stirred in my arms uneasily. My eyebrows knotted in worry for him. _We need to hurry._

Zekrom roared at a flock of Wingull that were flying at an especially leisurely pace. They squaked and flew out of the deep black pokemon's path. _I'm going as fast as I can little one. _he said.

We flew over the lush, green rainforest as a blazing speed. How I wasn't flying off Zekrom's back, I didn't know. But I wasn't about to question it.

_You may want to hold on tightly. _Zekrom's voice said in my head. I quickly grabbed the spike in front of me and held the mudkip better. Zekrom crashed to the ground, windows in the buildings around us shook and one may have cracked. I carefully dismounted Zekrom, falling with a small _thump. _I ran into the small pokecenter.

"W-White?! Is that you!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, running toward me. "What happened! You're a mess!"

I shook my head, "No time to talk! He needs help." I said, handing over the mudkip in the leaf bundle to Nurse Joy. "He's been badly poisoned. Please help him." I pleaded. Part of me knew that she would take care of the tiny pokemon, but the other half was still freaking out and wasn't acting logical.

Nurse Joy nodded and took the little bundle, "I will do what I can. And White? You might want to go see Gran. She's very worried."

I nodded, but continued to try and follow Nurse Joy back to the back room. But the pink haired woman stopped me. "White you can't come back here. I don't know what my kin in Unova let you do, but you can't do that here."

I nodded, "I'm sorry... Just... Please contact me when I can come and see him again." I said, wringing my hat in my hands.

Nurse Joy nodded, "I will. Now go home, and get cleaned up. Don't forget the festival starts tomorrow!" she says before calling Chansey and bustling into the back room.

_He will be fine, little one. I can feel it. _Zekrom assures me.

I walk outside and smile at my best friend. "Thank you." I said. I pulled his pokeball from my belt. I grimaced at the object. "I really don't want to put you back in this." I mumbled.

Zekrom's chuckle vibrated through my mind. _Would you rather me destroy this town? No. It has been a very long time since I have found a trainer worthy. I would consider it an honor, little one. _

I bit my cheek slightly. "Fine... If you say so. I promise, We'll go flying again soon." I say as the red beam of light hits him and he disappears. I felt odd. There was a big space in my head that was empty. The space that Zekrom's thoughts once occupied, now was completely empty. It just didn't feel right.

But I shook myself and set off to Gran's house, unsure of what to expect.


	10. Chapter 9: Time for action

**I feel like I owe you all an apology. I am really sorry that it is taking me so long to update my fanfictions. I have been swamped with school worj and role playing lately and I lost my creative juices for both of my current stories. But I promise to add another chapter soon. Please remember to R&R! Enjoy! ~Lili**

It's funny how things never turn out the way you intend them to.

I never intended to become the hero of truths. I never intended to end Team Plasma. I never intended to be attacked by two ariados. And I most certainly never intended to meet the first hero, Red.

But they all happened. Intended or not. And I can't really complain about it because not only did I make some pretty awesome friends along the way, like my pokemon and the gym leaders, I also saved the world.

When I walked into Gran's house I expected to be scolded for vein so foolish and going off into the forest by myself. But it never came. Gran, Susie, and Landry attacked me. Landry wrapping around one of my legs; Susie hugged one if my sides and gran the other.

"White! You're okay!" Susie squealed.

"Fur! Furret!" Landry squeaked.

"We were so worried... You didn't pick up your xtransciever, we thought something bad happened to you," Gran said, her voice slightly shaky. She looked up at me, her old grey eyes watery. "I am glad you are okay." she looked at Susie, "Darling, why don't you go start a bath for White? I'll make an early dinner and we can sit and eat and talk."

Susie nodded eagerly and ran upstairs, leaving Gran and I alone in the hallway. I turned to the short elderly lady and smiled embarrassed. "Gran, I'm really sorry. I should have taken my other pokemon with m-"

"Hush now child. It's alright now." the old woman said, putting a finger to my lips. A smile spread across her face. "You met him, didn't you? The red eyed hero, up in the forest."

My eyes widened and I nodded. "How did you know?"

She grinned slyly. "I'm an old psychic, I just know these things." she snickered then and turned around heading for the kitchen. "Plus, you're wearing his jacket."

Shocked I looked down, and lo and behold a red and white jacket adorned my torso, covering my ripped white tee shirt. A crimson blush spread across my face, how hadn't I realised this before? I almost ripped it off my body, but I stopped when I realised that my white tee shirt was ripped beyond repair. The blush on my face deepened further, had Red seen me like this? Had he seen my _bra_? I stiffened slightly at the thought, but quickly was jolted out of my thoughts by Susie pounding down the stairs.

"Nee-chan! The bath is ready!" she sang. I blinked, today was really odd. I had never been called Onee-chan before. But then again, I didn't have a younger sister or brother. I smiled and leaned down to , give her a hug.

"Thank you Susie." I said, kissing the top of her head. "Hey, when I'm all dressed again, I want you to come with me and get my new friend. Would you like that?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "Of course I would! Hurry and take a bath!" he said, pushing me toward the stairs.

"Okay okay, sorry _mom_." I said, exaggerating the last word as I hurried up the stairs. I could have sworn I heard Susie yell something along the lines of "but you're older than me!" But I was in the bathroom before she could say much else.

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind me, I leaned against it and sunk to the ground. I took off my hat and threw it to the side, my shoes and Red's jacket soon followed, leaving me in only my ratty tee shirt and shorts. It had been a rather long stressful day. Maybe it was two days? I didn't know.

But I did know that I could feel the steam from the bath raising up from the water, clouding the room and settling on any flat surface it could. It settled on my skin, and I breathed in the steam. It was nice, and it smelled of mint.

I smiled. Other than the fact that I had just met the girl a few days ago, Susie already knew me so well. Mint was my favourite scent and taste ever.

Quickly stripping myself of my other clothing, I slowly lowered myself into the water. My skin tingled slightly, and a contented sigh left my lips as I submerged my head.

I stayed like that for a while, submerged under the hot water, feeling everything coating my skin lift off, leaving me with a shiny new coat of water. Resurfacing, I quickly took my hair from it's constraint and allowed it to float on the surface of the water. I yawned and stretched, relaxing my tight muscles and closing my eyes.

"Just gonna rest my eyes..." I murmured, knowing well that it wasn't the truth. I was tired. More tired than I had been in a long time. I guess being poisoned would do that to you. Distantly I wondered how the mudkip, the newest addition to my team, was doing. But my thoughts were lead elsewhere. Somewhere... somehow... Someone was calling my name. It was a voice that I was use to, one that had visited me before. Who was I to say no?

I closed my eyes slowly, the room around me blurring slightly before they dropped close completely.

_White._  
My eyes snapped open. The bathroom was gone and was replaced with the same meadow from all my other dreams. I looked down, and realised I was clothed in a white and black kimono. Gyarados and Milotic intertwined up the arms, and Zekrom and Reshiram adorned the front in their respective colours, red fire and blue electricity seemingly crackling on the ground around them.

I looked up, scanning the meadow for anything other than me. I came up with nothing but the second time I looked, I saw a figure sitting in the middle of the clearing. I walked closer, my feet making soft padding noises in the grass, until I was standing beside them. "Hello White." they said. N looked up at me, his blue eyes sparkling. "Sit with me?"

I smiled back at him and nodded. It was nice to hear his voice again, even though it wasn't as hurried as he normally talked. I sat down, putting my legs under me, and put my hands in my lap. We sat silently for a moment. Not saying anything. Just looking at the town below us. I glanced over at N, at the same time he looked at me. With a squeak, I looked away, a faint blush dusting my cheeks. N was dressed in what he was usually dressed in. Turtleneck, jeans, his hat. Nothing much had changed about him. Maybe he looked a little more tired? _Maybe I should see if he's okay... Maybe he's stressed ou-_

"White, I can feel you thinking." he murmured, a slight chuckle behind his words. The blush on my face drew deeper and I kept my head down.

"Well of course I'm thinking. I haven't seen you in months outside of my dreams. You left so suddenly. I don't think you know how worried I was. How could I not think?" I said, grasping the fabric of my kimono in the tips of my fingers.

N sighed and leaned back on his arms, extending his legs out in front of him. "I'm sorry. I really am. I wanted to see you, to make sure you were okay. But I couldn't do that. No matter how much I wanted. I asked some of my pokemon friends to check on you every now and again. And they said you were okay. So I figured that you were fine and I didn't need to see you." he said. I started blocking him out then. He was rambling in his fast paced tone of voice that he always did, it seemed that he never took time to breath when he was going on like this.

Eventually, a small smile spread across my face and I uncurled my fingers from around the fabric of my Kimono. Putting one hand on the ground to steady myself, I used my other free hand to place it over N's mouth. When I did, his eyes promptly widened and he looked over at me nervously. "You ramble all the time. It makes it seem like you're always nervous." I giggled, moving a little bit closer to him.

He blinked a few times and tilted his head to the side slightly. He sat up properly then, gently grabbing my wrist as he did so. When sitting up straight, he looked down at the palm of my hand, his grey-blue eyes slowly following the lines etched into my skin. It was a rather odd thing to see. Every time N and I had ever interacted, he had always been so fast paced. His talked fast, walked fast, his eyes were always shifting from place to place, even when he talked with his hands his movements were fast. Seeing him slow down and look at the lines in the palm of my hand was something new, it was adorable. But that was just my opinion.

I giggled again and his head snapped up. Curiosity was etched onto his features and I knew what he wanted to know before he even said it. "You are so odd is all. You act so different almost every time I see you." I told him.

He nodded and looked back down at my hand. After a few moments he cleared his throat. "White, do you believe in fate?" he asked me, his voice solemn and his eyes still downcast.

I tilted my own head to the side slightly thinking. It had never really crossed my mind before. Well... It had, but I had never looked into it in depth. I was always so concerned with trying to stop Team Plasma and save the stolen pokemon of people who requested my help. Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. In the end I just gave a casual shrug of my shoulders. "I've never really thought about it before. But something like it must exist, not everything can be coincidence, you know? Do you?"

N nodded, "I do, for the most part." he said, his voice slower. Like he was being self conscious. I hoped I hadn't been the cause of it, but just as I was about to ask him about it he held a finger to my lips. Suddenly my face began to feel very hot and I looked away. But of course, N wouldn't let me. He moved his finger from my lips, placing his thumb under my chin to move my face to face him. He moved his thumb, running it over my bottom lip before letting a small smile grace his features. He opened his mouth as if he were going to say something, but suddenly my dream shook and his eyes widened. "Do you think you can meet me here? Tonight?" he asked, his voice frantic and worried.

I looked at him confused for a moment. I didn't understand what was going on. N looked so frightened... so worried. I couldn't help but think something was going on. Something bad. But even through my worry I nodded. I felt like I needed to see him, if I saw him in person I could make sure nothing was wrong with him, and if there was I could help. "I-I will. I'll come here!" I said just as hurriedly, grabbing the front of his shirt in my hands.

My dream shook again and he looked at me worriedly as he faded. "Rashirem! Have -rom fin- h-r." he said, his frantic voice said. It was broken and I could tell he was trying to hold on for as long as he could. His eyes searched my face, as if they were trying to remember what I looked like, as if he would forget if he didn't. And then he was gone.

I stood up as my dream shook again. I was out of my Kimono and in my regular clothes. From down on the town below I could see smoke rising. Something beside me exploded

And I woke up.

"White! White! We need your help!" Susie cried as she pounded on the bathroom door.

Frantic myself I got out of the bath and wrapped myself in the bathrobe that Gran had given me. I unplugged the bath and threw open the door as the house shook. I looked down at Susie, her eyes were full of tears and there was dirt on her shirt. "What is it? What's going on?" I asked, leaning down to grasp her shoulders gently.

She sniffed and wiped at her nose. Landry cowered at her feet, squeaking loudly as the house shook again. Susie's chest heaved as she looked up at me. "I-I went outside to play w-with Landry! A-and there w-was an exp-plosion!" she cried, burying her dirty face into my bathrobe.

I grabbed her shoulders again and pushed her back slightly. I furrowed my eyebrows concerned and wiped hair from her eyes. "Susie. I need you to tell me what's going on." I said with a sense of urgency adding an edge to my voice.

She took a deep breath and wiped her nose on her arm. "The pokemon center is under attack!" she wailed. "Nurse Joy can't hold up much longer!" She grabbed my arm and continued to cry. "They need your help!"

I peeled the small girl off me and began to walk into my room, throwing on my clothes and grabbing my belt that had my team on it. I put on my hat and looked out the window. My muscles tensed as I realised who was attacking the town. _Team Plasma_.

I growled and strode from the room, picking Susie and Landry up as I passed them in the hall. I carried them downstairs and into the kitchen where Gran was sitting at the kitchen table as if nothing was happening. _Crazy old woman..._ I thought placing the frightened girl and her pokemon down on the ground. "Susie, I need you, Landry and Gran to go into the basement and stay there until I say it's okay. I need you to be brave. Don't worry about the bad guys, "I narrowed my eyes and straightened up. "I'll take care of them."

Gran got up from the table, grabbing a basket as she did so and hobbled over to the basement door. I ushered Susie over and bent down to give the elderly woman a hug. "Stay safe, I'll make sure this ends before anyone gets too badly hurt." I assured her.

She smiled and nodded. "I know you will, child. But here, take this and put it in your pocket." she handed me a piece of paper with some odd symbols on it. "It is a cleanse tag. It will keep bad spirits away and will keep you safe."

I smiled gratefully and thanked her before ushering her downstairs as well and shut the door. As soon as they were safe I ran to the front door, bursting through it as I let my whole team out of their pokeballs. Including Zekrom.

_White? What is going on? _he asked, concern welling up inside his mind.

I looked at him with a look of fierce determination, then to the rest of my team. "The town is under attack by Team Plasma. They're counting on us to eliminate the problem and get everyone to safety." I said, they all turned serious and growled.

"Emboar, I want you and Axew to go around in the streets, aid any of the trainers here that aren't strong enough to fight and any of the people who don't have pokemon." she commanded, watching as the pair ran off. They were all business now, and they understood the complexity of the situation.

"Unfezant and Emolga, go to the beach. Stop any Team Plasma grunts from leaving the beach and coming into the town." she waited for them to leave. "Stoutland, go to the pokemon center and begin fighting. Avoid using takedown so much. Zekrom and I will meet you there." he barked and took off, his fur flying behind him in the wind.

I turned to Zekrom, he growled and his eyes glowed red. He motioned with a jerk of his head for me to get on his back. I did with a quickness that was never in me before. _Are you ready?_ He asked, bunching his muscles.

"Let's kick some ass." I said, fixing my hat as he jumped into the air and flying toward the pokemon center.


	11. Chapter 10: There's always complications

**_Wow! Long time no see, eh? I'm really sorry about not updating in so long. I've gotten into role playing and it's been taking up a lot of my energy. But now that I am on a small hiatus and on summer break, I promise to upload more! I'm aiming to finish this fic before school starts up again on September 3rd. But with no further ado, here is chapter 10!_**

* * *

All I could hear was screaming and crying. It was all around me. There were kids crying as they hid behind the legs of their parents. Parents were yelling commands to their pokemon as they tried to fight off Team Plasma grunts. I could tell it wasn't easy for them, many times it was two of them against one Plasma grunt. I realised that they had gotten stronger, and that they were dressed differently. They didn't wear the strange robes that they wore last time I fought them. It didn't really matter, all that mattered was getting the people of the town to safety and saving the pokemon center.

I could see light from Emboar's flamethrower illuminating the alleyways, soon followed by the white light of Axew's dragon pulse. To the east, I saw out of the corner of my eye a palm tree fall, then a flash of electricity. I smiled to myself, knowing that my pokemon, my family, were all working as hard as they could to defend the town. Zekrom and I flew overhead, occasionally he would stretch out his conscious to check on the status of my other pokemon, then reporting that they were all doing fine. I grit my teeth together slightly as we flew closer to the pokemon center. I could see Nurse Joy fighting off two Plasma grunts at once, using only a pokemon I couldn't identify. It looked like a giant bird, something Skyla would use. But I didn't bother to take out my pokedex. I didn't dare.

It was then that Zekrom let out a loud roar. The air vibrated with the mere sound, and for a while it was dead quiet. Not even the air dared to rustle the leaves of the lush greenery on the island as Zekrom and I hovered overhead, a large black storm cloud forming around us. Slowly, as people realised who they were looking at, reactions started rising from the town. There were sounds of glee from the townspeople who knew they couldn't lose with me and my pokemon fighting for them (especially since I had a legendary on my side). But the grunts were not as gleeful, some recalled their pokemon and proceeded to flee from the town, running into the forest or taking to some of the boats in the water. Some gathered together and redoubled their attempts at the task they were given, some began attempting to attack us. And the others went back to fighting Nurse Joy and they few other trainer's attempting to save the pokemon center from being overrun.

"Let's do this." I said, fixing my hat and bracing myself.

_Let's._ Thought Zekrom, letting out another roar as he landed, the ground and everything around us shaking with the impact. I jumped off his back, glancing around and taking in my surroundings. There were at least 15 grunts in this area alone, each of them either had 2 or 3 pokemon, meaning there were upwards to about 30 to 45 pokemon in this area alone. Each pokemon had to be at least level 30 and up, with the strongest of them being around level 45. My pokemon were at an average of level 75, save for Axew who was only a level 50. But what she lacked in level she made up for in strategy. She and Emboar always mixed their powers together, the dual dragon and fire type attack meant extra power, and the fire attack only intensified the weaker dragon type.

"Stoutland! Use crunch!" I commanded. Off to my right, a grunt and their Watchdog were trying to sneak up on me, trying to hit me without noticing. But Stoutland understood my queue and took care of them with no problem.

The whole scene was chaotic. I was having a hard time keeping up with everything going on around me. There was smoke obscuring most of my vision, and my ears were filled with battle cries and and screaming all around me. But other than the fury I felt at all these innocent people around me fighting for their town and lives, I was oddly calm. I felt no panic or nervousness. I was not shaking and not breathing hard. I was calm, composed, and ready to fight.

I scanned the crowd, the pokemon center was the most important place to save at this moment. I understood that if I could find the leader of this group, the rest would scatter. Sp I had to look for the one with the strongest pokemon. One that would stand out amongst the rest. one that would obviously be attacking the center. But I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Nothing that would spark my interest.

Well, that was until a solar beam burst through the air, hitting the pokemon that Nurse Joy was battling with and rendering it unconscious. I started over, jumping over battles between Team Plasma and the townspeople. Eventually I halted I laid eyes on a pokemon that I didn't recognize. It was mostly yellow, but looked as if it waded through mud on the bottom. No trainer in Unova that I knew of used this pokemon in battle, but what I did know was that it was hurting the town and the people who had welcomed me with open arms.

I pulled out my pokedex and quick as I could and waited for the data to come up.

_Drowzee, the hypnosis pokemon. __It puts its enemy to sleep and eats the victim's dreams, it remembers every dream it eats._

I furrowed my eyebrows, reading more into the dex entry.

_Attacks: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Protect, __**Metronome**_.

That was it. Drowzee was the strongest pokemon here, but how strong was it? Obviously if it was causing Nurse Joy trouble, it was pretty strong. But I was sure that Zekrom could take care of it. I raised my hand in the air at the same time Zekrom jumped into the sky. As he landed in front of Nurse Joy and the fallen pokemon, I quickly lowered my hand.

"Now! Zekrom! Use fusion bolt!" I commanded. The deep black pokemon roared, once again inciting a brief moment of quiet, before the turbine like tail behind him began to glow. His eyes gleamed red and a blue ball of electricity began to form between both of his three clawed hands. Once it was 3 feet in diameter, he roared again, sending the ball of electricity toward Drowzee.

"Protect!" Someone called from the opposite end of the battle. My eyes widened in shock as the attack was broken, the blue power expelling everywhere but the pokemon.

"Okay then! Now use hidden power!" I exclaimed, jumping to the side to avoid an attack gone askew, narrowly missing my leg being snapped in half. Zekrom's eyes glowed red and balls of fire quickly sprang to being around him. I smiled, it had taken us awhile to get that attack to stick, to have him draw forth the power already was simply amazing. With another roar he cast forward his arms.

"Psyshock Drowzee!~" the person commanding the hypnosis pokemon called. The pokemon's eyes glowed white and it moved one arm out. White and purple orbs of energy made quick work of my pokemon's attack, making dust and smoke cloud the air. Then I heard the voice giggle. "My my! What have we here?~ Miss White! What a _pleasure _ it is to have you battle me! Ghetsis told me _all about you_!"

I quirked an eyebrow, moving closer to Zekrom and standing behind him in a half defensive position myself. _Do not let your guard down, little one. This woman is skilled, and I can feel the power emanating from her pokemon. Be ready to move at all times._ Zekrom warned me, speaking directly into my mind. "Right." I said under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear. "Oh? I hope he says good things! I promise I'm not as bad as he makes me out to be." I said louder.

"Don't get me wrong missy, I _know_ you. You've battled me on more than one occasion! But you've defeated me everytime... But now it's my turn to beat you!" the woman exclaimed. "Drowzee now!" Suddenly from out of the giant plume of smoke jumped the yellow and brown pokemon. It's eyes glowed white and it pointed at Zekrom and then jumped into the smoke again. The woman cackled. "Have fun~" she sang, and then went silent once again.

I looked around, my eyes flicking from side to side as quickly as I could soak in information about everything around me. Slowly I moved back toward Zekrom, poking his leg to get his attention. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. But he didn't answer. All I got in return was a mind full of confusion and anger. He turned and it was directed toward me.

I backed up, hands raised in the air as a sign of peace and defense. "Zekrom... it's okay. It's just me, White. Your friend, remember?" I said keeping my voice smooth and calming. _Confusion... I should have known it would know that move. _I thought, cursing myself for not taking better care of my friend. I reached out with my mind, as much as I could, trying to get a connection established with the deep black pokemon.

But all I felt was a wall of confusion. Not only was he confused, but he was hurting. Part of the dual type still knew that I was his friend and that he shouldn't hurt me, but the confused part of him just wanted to destroy. With my hands still up I walked forward, smiling gently. "Hey now... It's okay dear... It's alright I'm not going to hur-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Zekrom's claws began to glow and he lunged forward. I dove out of the way, falling to my side and hurting my arm. It was only a few scratches and I knew I could go on, but it was going to be hard to get him calmed down. I stood up once again to avoid another dragon claw attack, only to hear fabric tear. I cursed under my breath and took off my sweater, knowing it to the ground. Obviously talking with words wouldn't work. But it would be hard for me to focus on talking to him with my mind if he continued to attack me. So I hid behind a wall and whistled. Getting out from behind a wall I climbed up onto the roof of a nearby house. "Zekrom! You need to calm down! You're going to hurt innocent people! That's what we fight to prevent, or have you forgotten?" I yelled to him, causing him to turn and glare at me with bright red eyes. He roared and swiped at the building with another attack and I fell.

Only for Unfezant to sweep by and pluck me from the sky, her talons tearing through the fabric of my shirt and she flipped me in the air and I landed on her back. I pet her head gently and leaned forward. "Good job! Now, keep flying out of his range of attack. He seems to just be going with dragon claw. So get in close enough that he thinks that he can hit you but then move away quickly. _Don't get hit_. I need enough time to get into his head and calm him down." I commanded. Cawing she lifted herself and I into the sky and dove back down again, only to pull away as Zekrom swiped at her.

_Stay strong girl. I need to do this_. I thought, closing my eyes and stretching out my thoughts to the pokemon we were attempting to evade. My eyebrows furrowed in concentration as I tried to ignore the dips and pitches of flight.

It was difficult to concentrate, but eventually I got through to him. His mind was a muddled mess. There was pain and confusion, he obviously knew hurting me was wrong but he was so angry that he was blinded beyond reason. Unfezant dipped down and the connection wavered but I continued to push through and focus on calming my friend down. I pushed past the anger, past the confusion and hurt.

_Zekrom. Zekrom it's me, White. Please calm down, you're hurting people. Innocent people and pokemon. We don't do that, remember? We __**help**_ _people! Not hurt them! _ I exclaimed, but tried to keep my voice calm. When Zekrom didn't respond, and I only kept feeling the same emotions that I had been for the past however long the battle had been going on. It was a battle of wills, and it seemed that my will was losing. But I still pushed forward, trying my hardest to make sure that he didn't hurt anyone else, Unfezant making sure he didn't hurt me.

I felt something like a wall breaking inside his mind suddenly. As confused as I was I continued to push onward, trying still to calm him down. Inside this wall was very little confusion, most of it seemed to be on the outside, stopping the coherent thoughts from surfacing. _Zekrom. Hey buddy, let's stop now, okay? You're hurting people, innocent people. You need to stop or you'll end up with more regret than you will have now._ I said, pushing everything I had into the words. There was no reply. I was going to try and send more, when his voice rang out in my head. Urgent and pleading.

_MOVE._

My eyes snapped open just as unfezant dipped to the right to avoid a great bolt of lightning dropping from the sky. Dazed at the sudden onslaught of light I raised my hands to my eyes to rub them, only to lose my hold on the pokemon beneath me with my legs and fall off.

I fell a good 10 feet to the ground, hitting my shoulder hard on the concrete. I cried out in pain upon hearing a sharp _crack_. A choked sob escaped my lips and I rolled onto my back, trying to steady my breath, despite the throbbing, pulsating, breathtaking pain dominating my right shoulder and threatening to do the same to my mind. I took a deep breath and sat up, tears stinging my eyes. I looked around, chest heaving, to see Unfezant trying to get up and get over to me, as determined to get to my side as ever. I shook my head, and with my uninjured side, I grabbed her pokeball. Although she protested as best she could, I put her into it.

_White. Are you okay? _Zekrom asked, clearly attempting to hold his composure. It wasn't working very well though, I could feel the worry bleeding through his self control.

I stood completely, biting my lip. "I'll live. We gotta do something different. If you get hit with another confusion we won't get far." I said breathlessly. With my uninjured half, I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my tangled hair, cringing slightly when my fingers got snared in a snarl. I replaced my hat back on my head and smiled up at the deep black pokemon. "But we can do this, if we beat Ghetsis, we can do this. Right?"

But as luck would have it, I wasn't able to get his answer. As I felt him beginning to respond Emboar stepped in front of me and stopped Drowzee from hitting me with ice beam.

"Oh poo! The one time metronome gets a decent move, the little _heroine _gets saved by her pig. How endearing!" Someone said. I glanced around, squinting my eyes to see through the remaining dust from when Zekrom was on his rampage. Across the center, a few feet away from a house, the Plasma woman immurged from the trees. "It makes me sick."

"Listen! I don't know what you want or why Ghetsis sent you here." I said, straightening up. "But I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else!"

She laughed and leaned forward slightly, she casted her arms out to the side and in front of her slightly, and motioned with her hands for me to take some sort of action. "Bring it on honey. But first..." she took a pokeball from her belt, releasing a pokemon I was all too familiar with, Sigilyph.

Although it was unlike me, a snarl left my lips, pain in my shoulder forgotten. "Let's go Aldith! I'll tear you apart just like I did in the Dreamyard, Wellspring and Chargestone cave, and in N's castle!"

She giggled, covering her mouth with her gloved hand. "O~o~oh!~You remember~ I'm flattered. But you wont beat me this time!" he giggled again, putting a hand on her hip and casting her other arm out. "Go! Drowzee, use hypnosis on Emboar! Sigilyph air slash on Zekrom!"

I clentched my hands into fists, pain gone momentarily due to the adreniline rushing through my veins. "No you don't! Emboar! Use flamethrower on Sigilyph! Zekrom! Use secret power on Sigilyph as well!" I commanded. I couldn't lose this battle and risk other people getting hurt. A smile spread across my face.

So I wouldn't lose.


End file.
